<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker Intern to... Literally Everyone by 107thInfantry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570121">Peter Parker Intern to... Literally Everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry'>107thInfantry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker Intern to... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Bruce Banner &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Humor, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Intern Peter Parker, Interns &amp; Internships, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mentor/Protégé, Natasha Romanov Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trickster Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter Parker had an amazing summer as an intern to Bruce Banner at Stark Industries, he goes back to high school. Working as a part time intern, Peter tries to hide his secret identity when the Avengers move in to Stark Tower due to the accords. At school, he hides his internship. It all gets infinitely more complicated when Steve insists that Spider-Man needs to sign the accords and train with them.</p><p>Featuring<br/>*Spider mom<br/>*Bruce being an absolute cinnamon roll father to Peter<br/>*A morally grey Tony Stark<br/>*Traumatized mind reading Wanda.<br/>*Loki being a good guy!<br/>*Peter’s work life balance being hella wack </p><p>(This sequel can be read independently)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Literally Everyone In The MCU, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker Intern to... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Still Updating Peter Parker Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked into Midtown absolutely ready for his Junior year. The sun was shining in a orange shade that signaled the coming of fall. His backpack was light, and his step was almost a skip. As he streamed into the school with everyone else, he grinned.</p><p>He’d had an interesting summer to say the least. Being Bruce Banner’s intern at Stark Tower had broadened his perspectives and given him space to grow. Now he would be going a few times a week to keep up his internship and train to be Spider-Man with Natasha. Peter still wasn’t exactly on talking terms with Tony since he’d hacked his Spider-Man info had been hacked, but at least he was being given space. Shuri had even offered to come meet up with him and his friends some time soon. Yep, his life was going pretty well.</p><p>“Hey, Penis!” Shit. Flash.</p><p>Peter kept walking. He definitely wanted to keep the whole internship thing a secret. He just wanted to be normal. Was that so much to ask.</p><p>“I went to Europe over the summer. I bet you didn’t do anything”</p><p>MJ sauntered over from her locker. “Flash, it’s a testament to your stupidity that you can’t just say the country you went to. You’re just pissy that you haven’t seen Spider-Man in a few weeks.”</p><p>Peter gave her a thankful smile.</p><p>Flash glared at MJ. “Your boyfriend’s a dweeb.”</p><p>She just swung an arm over Peter’s shoulder. “And you’re a stuck up little baby that deifies a vigilante because he’s hot. Don’t worry. I do it too.”</p><p>Flash gave a panicked look and ducked into a nearby class.</p><p>“Oh my god, MJ, I don’t need to think about Flash finding me hot right now.”</p><p>“Sorry, baby boy, but it worked, didn’t it?”</p><p>“You’re the best and the worst at the same time. I think we both have physics. Walk with me?”</p><p>“Absolutely. We can meet Ned there.”</p><p>Mr. Harrington waved at them as they walked by. They still had Decathlon club with him, but they’d unfortunately already taken his chemistry course the previous year.</p><p>•••</p><p>The bell rang as they entered the class. Peter slid into a seat next to Ned and looked up to see the teacher drawing an example problem involving the flight paths of bees. Weird. Then they turned around. It was a young woman with brown hair and dangling amber earrings stared at him. It was Liz. </p><p>There was a split second of recognition. They’d worked together in his internship, but he pleaded with her in his expression to just move on. Mercifully, she did. </p><p>“Hi! I’m Miss Smith. I’m working on my PhD and have been interning at Stark industries, but I’m so excited to be here with Teach for America. It’s been a dream of mine to help out country’s youth. Please try to work out this problem and chat amongst yourselves as I hand out the syllabus.” Liz started walking around the class speaking with individual students.</p><p>When Peter looked up, MJ was smirking at him and Ned looked like he was about to start laughing.</p><p>“Dude, you’ve got the worst luck I’ve ever seen,” said Ned helpfully.</p><p>“So, you think you can do the problem?” asked MJ who had already finished it. “Or will it be too difficult for our little dumb dumb.”</p><p>Peter collapsed into his hands. “I hate both of you.”</p><p>“Parker,” said Ms. Smith as she approached. “I’m going to have to tell the school, but we should be good other than that. I saw you didn’t want me announcing your internship. I swear if I had known, I would have switched subjects.”</p><p>“Not your fault... Ms. Smith. Tell Mr. Harrington. He set me up with the internship, so he’ll be the best at helping you explain. How’s teaching been so far?”</p><p>“I’ve been asked three separate times if I’ve seen Ironman.” </p><p>Peter felt slightly better. “What’d you say?”</p><p>“I said I had and he was the sassiest man I’d ever been in a room with.”</p><p>“Fair assessment. I look forward to your lesson.”</p><p>•••</p><p>A few lessons later, Peter and his friends wandered into the cafeteria for lunch. </p><p>“And that’s why Bucky Barnes is not actually the bad guy,” finished Ned as they sat down.</p><p>“That was actually fairly well done, Ned,” conceded MJ. “Any insider news on him moving into the tower, Peter? The avengers and other superheroes moving in is making major news.”</p><p>“Just that Nat wants to introduce me to everyone.”</p><p>“Really! As Spider-Man?” Ned asked.</p><p>“Quiet down, Ned,” said Peter. “As Peter the intern.”</p><p>“I give you two weeks until they find out your identity.”</p><p>“Thanks for the support, MJ. Nat’s going to give me some pointers.”</p><p>“Fine. I give it three weeks.”</p><p>“You have no faith in me. Well, at least I’ll only be there a few times a week. Did y’all understand the literature homework?”</p><p>“The only subject you’re bad at? Of course I did,” supplied Ned. “I’ll explain it to you after school.”</p><p>They talked about a little of everything and finished the rest of the school day. Peter actually found himself ending the school day in the same mood that he had started it despite his now loaded backpack. He fell dead asleep once he lay down after his homework.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after school, Peter went to Stark Tower for training with Natasha. Once she’d figured out that he could barely throw a punch correctly, they’d decided to start training on Tuesdays. He sent both her and Bruce a text that he was coming over and took the subway to his usual entrance to the building. It was locked, but Peter just waved at the security camera and FRIDAY let him in. </p><p>Soon, Peter was in the gym with Nat like the last few weeks. This time, however, she had him on the weights while she perched herself on the top of an unused salmon ladder instead of working out with him.</p><p>“Is someone getting lazy?” Peter chided.</p><p>“Steve insisted I work out with him this morning. I can’t do two super powered work outs in one day. Plus, I thought we better strategize how to keep you under the radar as an intern.” She swung her legs over the edge of the pole she sat comfortably on and did a flip around it just for fun. </p><p>“I’ll do it the same way as I always have. Besides, I’ll probably never see any of the superheroes living here.” Peter wasn’t even out of breath on Steve’s machine. </p><p>“You’re currently using their gym.” Peter froze. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I booked it today and I’m coordinating the use of a gym a few floors down for future use.”</p><p>“If you get me busted, Dr. B is going to be annoyed.”</p><p>“I’m a literal Russian spy. Have more faith in me.”</p><p>Peter just stuck his tongue out at her in response. “An intern from the summer is my physics teacher now.”</p><p>“Oof. Which one?”</p><p>“Liz. She’s teaching while she gets her PhD. Oh, and MJ says I’ll only last three weeks before my identity is found out by an avenger.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to prove her wrong. Now, give me five sets of twenty before I put you on the treadmill.”</p><p>“Ugh. How’s the move in going?”</p><p>“Bruce is refusing to move upstairs, which is fair. Steve and Bucky surprised literally no one when they asked for a suite. Wanda is trying to train Vision out of barging in places. Scott found like six breaks in our security. Overall, it’s going alright.”</p><p>“And Tony?” Peter was almost out of breath lifting ten tons for this many repetitions.</p><p>“He’s not being a complete ass. He made a jungle gym for Clint and Scott’s kids.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“It’s up to you if you want to visit his lab. Just let Bruce or I know first.”</p><p>“Maybe later.”</p><p>Once they were done with their workout, Peter used the locker room to shower off and get presentable again. Nat sent him off to Bruce’s lab while she reset the machines and went back up to help with the move ins.</p><p>Peter stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for lab B. He sighed as it descended, but suddenly, it stopped. The door opened and Clint Barton stepped on. He looked Peter up and down.</p><p>“Care to explain what you’re doing on the avengers elevator?” He asked. It was forceful but not unkind.</p><p>“I’m an intern.”</p><p>“Really?” Clint wasn’t impressed.</p><p>“I’m Bruce Banner’s intern.” Peter tried to keep his answers brief. Natasha would kill him if he let something out.</p><p>Clint’s face lit up. “Nat’s kid!” He pressed a button to one of the lower floors. “I’ll tell you, you really don’t have to be worried about being murdered. I swear she’s called in more favors in the last month than the previous ten years over you.”</p><p>Peter gave a meek smile.</p><p>Clint looked at Peter again. He took in his wet hair and gym bag. “Looks like she’s giving you a bit of self defense training too. Never can be too careful.”</p><p>“Yeah.” God, Nat was going to kill him.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look so worried. I found a bug to get around the system and get into elevators with people. I got tired of Tony monopolizing them, and I shoot an arrow in the wall any time he fixes it. Nat will be mad at me if any one.”</p><p>Peter just shrugged. The elevator came to a stop and Clint stepped off into what looked like a kids play area. Peter waved at him as he left.</p><p>When he got down to the lab, Bruce sighed but admitted he’d been caught by Clint a number of times in the elevator despite his own settings. Natasha, however, texted them an assurance that Clint had been dealt with... whatever that meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captain America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another week before anything else that could be considered major happened. School was normal and Peter worked on a few projects with Bruce. He moved into a nearly identical training room with Nat and learned a new trick for sparring. Bruce finally admitted that Peter should begin slowly integrating himself into the Avenger’s routine so he wouldn’t seem out of place when they saw him at the lab or with Nat. </p><p>For his first interaction, Peter had been tasked with bringing Natasha a few final forms. She was the most neutral party in all of this mess, so all the technicalities of the Avengers moving back in went through her. </p><p>All week Bruce had been reminding Peter to keep his head down, but there was only so much you could do when you interned for Dr. B, were friends with Nat, and had a truce with Tony Stark himself. Taking some papers to Natasha was probably one of the less obvious ways of injecting himself into the carefully balanced Avengers ecosystem.</p><p>With some direction from FRIDAY, Peter made his way to the Avengers gym where he used to train. Recently Nat and he had relocated to an empty lab that Tony had renovated for them. Peter stuck his head in the room and glanced around. Ah, good memories. He spotted Nat at over by the weights joking with Captain America. Wow this was weird.</p><p>“Ms. Romanoff, I’ve got some papers for you from Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner.”</p><p>Nat nodded to Captain America and walked over to Peter who was still leaning half his body through the door. He held a large stack of papers with ease in one of his hands.</p><p>“Your arm should be sore. Rest it on something,” Natasha said when she finally reached him, “and if you ever call me Ms. again, I’ll throw you in the ring with Mr. America over there. It makes me feel old.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean anything by it!” said Peter as he passed her the papers. “Besides, he’s lifting like two tons right now. Weak.”</p><p>Natasha giggled. She honest to god giggled. Cap looked up from his workout and started walking over. “Damn it. Sorry, Peter. Better now than never?”</p><p>“Who’s the kid?” Captain America asked. Peter’s eyes looked like one of those little buffer circles on a computer. Processing... Processing... Processing...</p><p>“He’s Bruce’s intern, and I’m sure he’s very busy. He was just bringing over some papers.” She shot Steve a glance. Play nice, it said.</p><p>It was totally unnecessary. “My name’s Steve. Nice to meet you,” he stuck out an arm for a shake like it was one of those black and white movies. Wow he was tall in real life.</p><p>“Peter. It’s an honor.”</p><p>“It wasn’t an honor to meet me?” Nat protested.</p><p>“You’re not Captain America.” Peter may or may not have a lego Captain America at home. Ned had helped him build the Hydra fortress to match it... years ago, of course.</p><p>“Really, it’s Steve.” </p><p>“Alright, enough. No more hero worship today. Go irradiate an orange or something.” Natasha motioned Peter out of the gym.</p><p>“We did a banana once! It was fun!” Peter shouted as he left. </p><p>“When did you get a kid?” </p><p>“He’s not my-“ Nat paused. “A couple months ago. Just be nice.” </p><p>“Have I ever not been?”</p><p>Natasha distinctly remembered Steve dropping a plane boarding tunnel on Peter. Well, Captain America dropped it on Spider-Man. It hadn’t bothered her then, but she couldn’t conceal a bit of anger on her face now. “He’s fragile.”</p><p>Steve knew when to back off. They went back to exercising. Down in the basement, Bruce nodded as Peter recounted the entire adventure to him in such detail that it almost took longer than the meeting itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And he was so tall! It was crazy.”</p><p>“Parker! What’s the square root of pi?” The teacher asked. Peter was sitting in the back corner with Ned. Without MJ to look out for them in this class, they had been caught whispering.</p><p>“Uh, One point seven seven two four”</p><p>“Peter, this is literature. Care to pay attention?” Oops.</p><p>Peter ducked his head in response. “Sorry Mrs. G. I’ll work on it.”</p><p>He memorized the board and tried to catch up on the lecture. Being smart could only get you so far if you forgot what your assignments were. </p><p>The rest of the period passed in relative silence other than the teacher’s lecture on the meaning of color in The Great Gatsby. Peter drew a few sketches of robots on his paper once he was done with the work sheet. Mrs. G came over and stood over him for a moment.</p><p>“English is the basis for everything. You won’t be able to build robots unless you learn to use it.”</p><p>Peter was pretty sure he could build robots without language, but he definitely needed to improve his research paper writing skills. “Absolutely. Thanks Mrs. G.”</p><p>“And the square root of pi rounds to one point seven seven two five because the decimal after the four is a five,” Mrs. G added. Peter looked up from his desk.</p><p>“I was doing it in my head. I wasn’t done with my decimals.” Ned face palmed. Take the L man. Teachers like this just want to be right.</p><p>“You can’t possibly expect me to believe-”</p><p>“One point seven seven two four five three eight five zero nine one-” Ned nudged Peter in the ribs. The teacher was looking increasingly annoyed.</p><p>“Fine. But I want that literature paper done as well as your math work.” Mrs. G went back to her desk.</p><p>“Peter!” exclaimed Ned.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She’s pissed.”</p><p>“Really? I mean I know she’s upset about us talking, but it can’t be that bad.”</p><p>“You can’t go spouting the square root of pi at people.”</p><p>He knew that. He should have remembered that. Why hadn’t he realized that? Peter was suddenly hit with a revelation. For the past few months, no one had been condescending, jealous, or even passive aggressive to him. In his internship, people just asked, he proved himself, and they all moved on. Now he was back in school and feeling the culture shock.</p><p>“Shit. Should I apologize?”</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>Peter settled for a small sorry as people left the class at the bell. Mrs. G gave a smile. A good sign even if this wasn’t exactly fair.</p><p>He had his first decathlon practice today after school, so he walked with Ned to Mr. Harrison’s class. </p><p>Flash was talking to MJ and a few other students. Well, he was talking at them. “I think Spider-Man is dead. He hasn’t patrolled in like three weeks. And over the summer he was way less active. Do you guys think he’s okay? Of course he’s okay. He’s Spider-Man. Right?”</p><p>“Hey Peter! Hi Ned!” MJ looked relieved they had arrived. “We can start practice now. I printed out flash cards for everyone to take home.”</p><p>Mr. Harrington graded papers while the meeting went on. He gave Peter a small wave but busied himself with work. An hour later, everyone headed home. MJ and Ned walked with Peter to the subway.</p><p>“You need to patrol soon,” MJ said as they walked.</p><p>“Yeah. I know. Maybe I’ll go tonight. I’ve been meaning to test out a new suit.”</p><p>“You got a new suit? Since when?” asked Ned.</p><p>“Start of school. Stark gave it to me.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Do you think it tracks you?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t dare. Might have an emergency system built in, though. I don’t mind that.”</p><p>“You could have Mr. Harrington look at it,” said MJ.</p><p>“Not worth it. Besides, I’m sure it will say something when I power it up. It does have AI. I can just ask it.”</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>“And creepy.” added Ned.</p><p>“Well, see y’all later, I guess,” Peter said as they got to the station. They took different subway routes.</p><p>“Bye, Peter!” </p><p>“See ya later, bug boy.”</p><p>Peter finished homework on the train and looked through the cards that MJ had given him. Just a few more minutes and he could be swinging around the city in the autumn air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I’m trying to get this fic started before I go back to updating just a few times a week. I’ve found I’m a bit better at dialogue, so that’s what I’ll be focusing on more. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Press</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter told May he was going out and sent a text to Bruce and Natasha. They liked to know where he would be patrolling just in case. Then, he took the suit out from under his bed. It’s fabric was thin but sturdy and it looked a lot like his metal suit. When he put it on, however, there was an immediate difference. </p><p>Code flashed before Peter’s eyes as soon as he slipped it over his head. </p><p>A tinny voice spoke. “Hello, Peter. Welcome to ‘No Secrets’ protocol. You have full access to the functions of this suit. Would you like to examine the code?”</p><p>“Not today, Karen. Can the suit track me?”</p><p>“There is a tracker in the suit which will activate if you are severely injured, but you have control otherwise. Would you like me to share your location with anyone?”</p><p>“Send it to Nat.” Natasha would keep him safe enough. Bruce would just worry the whole night if he could track Peter.</p><p>“Location tracking sent to Natasha Rominoff.”</p><p>“Thanks. Any crime going on in the area?”</p><p>“None that hasn’t had a police response.”</p><p>Peter climbed out of his window anyway. People just liked to see him around sometimes. The wind was cold until his suit kicked in to warm him. </p><p>He swung over the New York. From Queens to Brooklyn to a place in Manhattan where the streets got oddly empty.</p><p>A woman walked below. Her heels tapped a steady yet shaky beat along the pavement. She was in business attire that looked totally out of place here.</p><p>“It’s Spider-Man,” Peter called before dropping down several yards away from her. “Mind if I walk with you? It’s a slow night.”</p><p>The woman’s face filled with relief. “If you have time, that would be amazing. I feel so silly. My phone died and I think I’m a bit lost.”</p><p>“Where are you heading?”</p><p>“The Marriott.”</p><p>“Well, I know where that is. It’s only ten minutes or so by foot. Just follow me and we’ll be there in no time.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They walked silently for a bit. Peter directed their turns and stared up at the dark sky. He counted the windows on buildings and jumped the cracks on the sidewalk. He was absurdly good at jumping the cracks so eventually he did it on his tip toes with his hands behind his back and his eyes closed.</p><p>“You should know I’m a reporter.”</p><p>They were about half way to their destination. Peter danced along still with his eyes closed. Step on a crack break your mom’s back. </p><p>“That’s cool. I used to want to be a reporter. Your phone really was dead, though, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The woman looked a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Then I can’t fault you in the least. I can’t answer any questions for you, but would you mind answering a few of mine?” Peter stopped hopping around and fell into step next to the reporter.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“What do people think about me?” There was an earnestness clear despite the mask. </p><p>“Like all the others, some love you and some hate you. They wonder why you don’t do more. It’s easier to blame someone who is closer to home than for example Tony Stark who wouldn’t be caught dead on the streets of New York.”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I think you’re a kid.”</p><p>Peter tensed. He kept walking, but he looked less childish. He didn’t disagree.</p><p>“Usually at this point people threaten me.”</p><p>Peter looked at the woman. Her hair was up in a bun. She was in her mid twenties. Her hand was trembling.</p><p>“I’d prefer it if you didn’t spread that information, but you know I’m not that kind of superhero. Or at least I hope you know that.”</p><p>“That’s the thing,” the woman said. “I think we all know it. So many members of the press know you are younger than sixteen. They all have stories of you using slang or making vine references or growing three inches over a summer, but they don’t say anything. We all know there would be no repercussions and yet there’s never been a story run.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Spider-Man looked pensive.</p><p>The Marriott loomed before them. It cast a warm glow on the woman’s face. She was smiling. </p><p>“Thank you for walking me back here.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>“Take my card in case you need something.” The woman held out a white business card.</p><p>“No thank you.” Peter sent a web up and swung away. He didn’t do this for business cards. He didn’t associate with the press despite their apparent affection for him. He wondered if a news story would be written about their meeting.</p><p>The next day, the only news about Spider-Man was that he had been seen swinging around. Good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like these are kind of seeming like one shots, but I don’t hate it. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter got to the lab on Thursday, Bruce Banner was sitting at his desk typing furiously. </p><p>“Everything alright?” Peter questioned. </p><p>“There was a fight upstairs. I’m rewriting a few agreements.” The three separate screens filled with words disagreed. “You can stay if you want. I’m sorry Peter. It’s just that Natasha is up there making sure they don’t kill each other and she needs this as soon as possible.”</p><p>Peter really didn’t blame Bruce. It was honestly surprising that this didn’t happen more frequently. He went to the little kitchen in the lab and microwaved some tomato soup for Dr. B. If he put it in a mug with a straw, he could often get Bruce to eat something when he was like this.</p><p>Peter wandered up to the tour levels. School had been stressful, and he needed something to take his mind off of it. Someone had tripped him in the hallway. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t even really matter, but the intention behind it bothered him. Why would someone trip someone else? Stealing he could understand and world domination made sense, but tripping someone was ridiculous.</p><p>Peter sat down on a bench without thinking. It faced a few iterations of his suit. He watched people stream by and made up stories about their lives. He was no Sherlock Holmes, but it was fun to let his mind wander. The man sitting next to him was a war vet. He was stressed. He didn’t like people near him. Peter scooted to the other edge of the bench to accommodate him.</p><p>“You ever wonder why they do it?” The man asked.</p><p>“No,” Peter answered. “I wonder why others don’t.”</p><p>The man’s face was obscured by a hat, but Peter sensed a smile. “What about the villains?”</p><p>“They have reasons. It’s the people in the middle that are a puzzle,” Peter didn’t know why he was talking, but it made him feel better. “How many millions do nothing?”</p><p>“It was like that in the war too. They’re scared. I think superheroes are too dumb to be afraid. Supervillains have nothing to lose.”</p><p>“Interesting thought, but I think they’re afraid every day. Both sides are. There is always something left to lose and no one is stupid enough to lose their fear.”</p><p>The man turned to look at him. The Winter Soldier stared into his eyes. He looked so gentle. When he spoke, he did it in a whisper. “And Spider-Man?”</p><p>“No idea about him. Maybe that one is just dumb.” Peter shifted in his seat.</p><p>“You’re Bruce’s intern. He has a picture of you in his room. Did he send you?” The whisper was not a dangerous one, but it had emotion behind it.</p><p>“No. Sent me away, actually. Something’s wrong. I’m here to stay out of it.” </p><p>“Or you could solve it.”</p><p>“No.” Peter started getting up.</p><p>“They are insisting that Spider-Man moves in and signs the accords. Tony said he didn’t have any files on Spider-Man. Steve said he was lying.”</p><p>“Shit. I’m sorry I can’t help.” Peter still sat back down. This was his fault.</p><p>“That’s the thing. People know who Spider-Man is. I think you’re one of them.” The look on Peter’s face confirmed this. “Does Tony have any files on him?”</p><p>How to avoid a lie? How to out talk a man who had killed hundreds? “He might have at one point. Not anymore.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to tell Dr. B and Nat about this.”</p><p>Bucky looked surprised. “You call Natasha Romanoff Nat? Moreover, you trust her.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. Apparently there were more secrets in the Avengers than he thought. “You’re the one that trusts the word of an intern over the word of Tony Stark. I think I’m allowed to trust a Russian spy. Besides, Steve calls her that too.”</p><p>“Well, I guess if that’s how this is going, I’m Bucky. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Peter. You better get up there and fix this. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Not if I see you first.”</p><p>Peter stood up.</p><p>“It’s a joke,” Bucky explained. “Vision taught it to me.”</p><p>“I know. Thanks, Bucky.” He gave the man a smile. “Good luck with everything.”</p><p>By the time Peter got back down to the lab, Bruce looked slightly less stressed. Peter fiddled with a machine while he explained about Bucky.</p><p>“At least he just thinks I know Spider-Man.”</p><p>“Peter, I won’t tell you what to do, but that man is dangerous.” Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a tough day.</p><p>“I like him. He’s cool.” Bruce tried to hide his concern but miserably failed. “Don’t worry. I probably won’t see him again. And you wanted me to get to know people. Now I do. I better head home.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And next time, please tell me if the fight is about me. I shouldn’t have to find out from an assassin.”</p><p>“We just wanted to wait until it was resolved. It’s not your fault. Steve is going to keep pushing to have you move in. I think he envies your freedom and thinks it’s unfair Tony can protect you from the accords. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s hypocrisy.”</p><p>“Well, let me know if I need to show up as Spider-Man.” Peter was willing. He wouldn’t have the avengers torn apart over this.</p><p>“I will.” Dr. B wouldn’t let it get there. Neither would Nat. Spider-Man was off limits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost two weeks since school had started. It had been two weeks since Tony Stark had told Peter that he’d hacked his computer systems just to see if his intelligence was a result of the spider bite. It wasn’t. </p><p>Peter had been hurt. He’d been upset both at the breach of trust more than the insinuation that his intelligence was enhanced, but it had still been awful. Still, here he was standing outside Tony’s lab. </p><p>He liked Tony. He knew he probably shouldn’t with everything that had happened. He didn’t trust him, but he still admired Mr. Stark for everything he had done. Why did anyone like anyone else? It wasn’t just nice actions or a cost benefit analysis. Peter wanted to be friends. So, he opened the door.</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter called out. “Mind if I do a bit of work on your band saw? I’m trying to make a wooden prototype.”</p><p>“Sure,” said Tony from the back of the work space. He was working on an old motorcycle. He didn’t look up. “It’s in the corner near the wood. You can use any of it, but put on some safety gear from the red cart over there.”</p><p>Peter walked over and started working. The machine was loud enough to mask any sort of uncomfortable silence. He could have easily borrowed a band saw from the engineering floor, and he was pretty sure that Mr. Stark knew that.</p><p>He marked and cut out his designs. The wood flowed under his fingers as the saw cut through it easily. Piece after piece he cut until he had all the pieces. Taking some wood glue, he started the construction. It was a butterfly about a meter wide made of a smooth sort of ply wood. It would be metal if this worked out. </p><p>“What are you building?” Asked Tony, who had come over to watch. He leaned against a near by work bench.</p><p>“An automaton. I’m trying to get the joints right before I do it in metal.” Peter held a few pieces together to help the glue set.</p><p>“Bud, I’ve got plenty of metal. You can just put the measurements in my system and you’ll have it in no time.”</p><p>“I’m in a contest with some people from the engineering department.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, I use the tools they use.”</p><p>“They don’t have an automatic metal cutter?” Peter sometimes forgot how out of touch Tony was with his company. </p><p>“It’s tradition not to use any computer systems, measurements, or automatic cutters. It’s a test of pure skill.” Peter slid two perfectly fitted pieces together. “No winners, just a really cool old-timey robots. Are you telling me you haven’t seen them in the lobby every year?” </p><p> Tony looked embarrassed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to the lobby.”</p><p>“You’ve got to come! I hear there’s going to be a dragon.”</p><p>“When is it?” </p><p>“Tomorrow. It starts at nine in the morning.”</p><p>“And you started making this when?”</p><p>“A couple hours ago.”</p><p>Tony laughed. “Well, it’s a Friday. You can stay until you finish if you want.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>Tony went back over to messing with the motorcycle. Peter sent a text to Nat, Bruce, and May. </p><p>Peter<br/>
Going well. I’m staying late working on the automaton with Mr. Stark. I’ll text you when I leave.</p><p>Aunt May<br/>
Sounds good. Let Natasha or Bruce drive you home!</p><p>Nat<br/>
I’ll get him when he’s ready!</p><p>Three hours and six machines later, Peter turned a crank and a large bronze butterfly walked in a circle across a few iron leaves and flapped its wings gently. The jointed legs moved smoothly and the antennae shifted naturally. </p><p>Tony found him asleep on his work station with a few copper butterfly eggs in his hands. He watched the butterfly move as he texted Natasha to come get the boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve decided that Adam Savage from MythBusters is basically Tony Stark but nicer. Anyhow, can you tell I’ve been watching a lot of his Tested YouTube channel? lol. I wish I knew how to build all of that cool stuff😂😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up on a couch. He felt a warm blanket wrapped around him and a pillow under his head. His arm was draped off the edge and touched a cold tile floor.</p><p>“Peter. You’re in Bruce’s lab. Rise and shine.” said a feminine voice. Nat.</p><p>“What?” Peter responded groggily.</p><p>A bundle of clothes landed on him. “I figured it would be a waste to take you all the way home when you just needed to be back here in the morning. I texted your Aunt. She’s coming later to see your automaton.”</p><p>Peter lifted the blanket over his face to block out the lights that had just flicked on.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t.” Peter was pulled into a sitting position. “Now, if you hurry, we can grab breakfast tacos before we go.”</p><p>Peter grabbed the clothes and ran to get changed. </p><p>Bruce was over at his desk typing. Natasha walked over to him.</p><p>“Any luck?”</p><p>“Working on it.” Bruce took another sip of his “tea” that had been replaced with a protein shake by Natasha.</p><p>“You’ve got to come see his project. He’s so excited.”</p><p>Bruce stopped typing. “I’m not crazy. Of course I’m coming. I’ve got five different alarms for it. Just get him there and I’ll come down once it starts.”</p><p>Natasha took Peter up to the dining hall. She was much better at disguising herself without looking like it than Bruce. A bit too much contour here and a jacket there, and she barely got recognized. Peter scarfed down a half dozen tacos and she took in the sheer magnitude of people working on the weekend. </p><p>“So, I added a little more copper to the veins of the wings to make them a bit more realistic, but I fell asleep before I added the eggs. Do you think people will like it?”</p><p>“Of course they will.”</p><p>“And Mr. Stark will be coming.” </p><p>Natasha sighed. She couldn’t do anything now, but both she and Bruce had been so careful not to draw attention away from Peter. The last thing they needed was that flashy man distracting from the automaton.</p><p>“That’s completely fair.” Spoke Tony Stark as he slid into a seat. He was clean shaven and wore an old MIT sweater with what looked like Piper’s sunglasses. “But I did drop off Peter’s project and not a single person recognized me.” </p><p> They had totally recognized him. Natasha was grateful, but if the owner of the company you worked for introduced himself with another name and wore a shoddy disguise, you definitely weren’t about to say you knew it was him. Better than the alternative, at least.</p><p>“Nice!” said Peter. “Can we go down and look at everything before the tower opens.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” said Natasha. She threw the trash away and directed Tony to the correct elevator. He was hopeless. Peter was practically jumping up and down, though, which might just make this worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Automatons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main lobby was fairly empty when they arrived. It had bright white stands for each automaton, and a few engineers were milling around. </p><p>“Hey, Peter! Yours is over there.” said Mrs. Andrews who was winding up a life sized metal elephant head. It’s nose moved to pick up a peanut and waved back and forth happily.</p><p>Peter led Natasha and Tony to his butterfly. It sat between an automaton that wrote poetry at a desk and a flying dragon held from wires in the ceiling.</p><p>“That’s amazing,” said Natasha while Tony wandered off to look at the dragon. The engineer who made it was trying very hard not to freak out that a shoddily disguised Tony Stark asked how he got the fire to look realistic. </p><p>Bruce arrived as the doors to the public opened. He stood with Peter while Natasha took a look at some of the other machines.</p><p>“You did a great job. Did you have any problems with the legs?”</p><p>“No. I just linked them to each other in the abdomen. I had to build it big to accommodate the gears, but I think it worked out.” Peter cranked the little machine up and watched his butterfly crawl around. </p><p>The crowd got thick around them. People stopped to look at the automatons and gasped as they moved.</p><p>“How’d long did it take you to make this, Dr. Banner?” asked a girl of about twelve years old.</p><p>“Oh. It’s not mine. It’s Mr. Parker’s” Bruce put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “He’s quite the engineer.” Then he lowered his voice for just Peter to hear. “Do you mind if I go?”</p><p>“Not at all. Thanks for coming.” Peter turned to the girl. “Well, it took my quite a while to learn how to use all the machines and I went through several prototypes. Do you want to crank it up?”</p><p>“Yes please!” The girl watched the butterfly crawl.</p><p>“You can touch it gently if you’d like.”</p><p>She stroked its wings as it moved and tapped on its little legs. Peter watched. </p><p>“How does it work?” </p><p>Peter popped the top of the butterfly off without hesitating. Little gears bumped the legs of the butterfly and a few larger ones moved the wings. He scooted a loose chair over for her to stand on to see an overhead view.</p><p>“I see you’ve met Lila,” said a voice from behind him. Clint walked up and stood next to Peter.</p><p>“Dad! Look at the gears! They move the legs and the wings at the same time.” </p><p>“I see.” Barton chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Steve had to give us all the day off when Tony, Nat, and Bruce all dropped off the map. I assume they’re all here with you?” </p><p>“Dr. B went back to the lab just now. Too many people.” A crowd had gathered around the half deconstructed automaton. Lila was showing some other kids the inside and helping them jump up into the chair. </p><p>“This is what stalled our negotiations? An automaton fair?” Steve had walked up to Barton without registering Peter next to him. Clint motioned to Peter. “Oh, that makes way more sense. This one yours, Peter?”</p><p>“Yep.” By now rumors of Avengers in the lobby had spread, but Steve and Clint did a fairly good job wearing their hats down.</p><p>“Reminds me of Bucky’s arm. It’s not quite alive, but somehow it is.”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Peter waved Aunt May over. She worked her way through the crowd and gave him a big hug. </p><p>“Are these your friends?” </p><p>Captain America raised the brim of his hat.</p><p>“Oh! Hello. So nice of you to come. I’m going to go find Natasha. She said she had found a bird one I might like. Great job on the butterfly, honey!”</p><p>“Your mom?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Aunt,” replied Peter. He didn’t elaborate. </p><p>Lila had now organized a line of children to look at the gears of the machine. A man held the hand of one of them. </p><p>“It would have been better as an ant,” he joked at Steve and Clint. Still, he held the girl up to see the gears. “Any reason we’re standing in the open like this?”</p><p>“Meet Banner’s intern, Peter,” said Steve. “The cause of a complete breakdown in protocol.”</p><p>“Hey! It was just supposed to be Dr. B, Nat, and Mr. Stark.” complained Peter without thinking. “It’s not my fault everyone came down here.”</p><p>“Sure, kid,” said Steve. </p><p>Natasha wandered back over with Aunt May. “Clint, Steve, Scott, do you remember my very clear instructions about not hounding the intern?”</p><p>Hawkeye spoke up. “We’re here to see the automaton. You wouldn’t say that it isn’t worth seeing would you?” Peter added in some puppy dog eyes for good measure.</p><p>“Of course not!” She looked at Peter. He stuck his tongue out at her. “Fine. I get it. The other avengers are cooler than me. I’ll just go since you don’t want me any more.”</p><p>“Nat!” Peter grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away.</p><p>“I’ll compromise with you. Tell Cap over here that I’m cooler than him and I might just stay.”</p><p>Peter turned solemnly to Steve. “Steve, I’m terribly sorry to break this to you, but...” he turned to look Natasha in the eyes. “you’re way cooler than Natasha will ever be.”</p><p>Nat feigned disbelief. The rest of the group laughed loudly.</p><p>“Am I missing the fun?” Asked Tony from behind Peter.</p><p>Natasha answered for him. “You only missed Peter being mean to me, but you can see that anytime.”</p><p>“Hey!” Peter shouted as he elbowed Nat in the ribs. A gut reaction from all their time sparring.</p><p>“See!” Said a doubled over Natasha.</p><p>“She’s not wrong,” admitted Clint. </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Y’all are the worst. I’m leaving with Aunt May. She’s cooler than all of you combined.” Aunt May, who was very surprised indeed to be pulled into this conversation nodded noncommittally.</p><p>“Absolutely. Well, she’s at least cooler than Tony.” agreed Steve. “Have a nice day Ms. Parker. I’m going to try to wrangle everyone into a conference room to get at least one thing done today.”</p><p>Tony quickly ducked away. Peter put the butterfly back together and left it on display. He walked to the subway station with Aunt May. She looked at him oddly as they walked.</p><p>“Do they know about...”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, they like you. It’s sweet.”</p><p>“Yeah. It is, isn’t it?”</p><p>Peter jumped the cracks on the street and slid down the hand rail to get down to the subway on their way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually wrote several thousand words yesterday! I’m going to be able to work ahead of what I post until I get tired of it😂 We’ll see if it helps at all. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Spider-Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-Man swung around New York that afternoon. Despite being a bit tired from staying up last night, he wanted to show his face a bit before he got too busy again. He ran across a couple of roof tops and climbed a few buildings just for variety. An hour into his patrol, he spotted Steve Rogers waving at him from below. Peter dropped down to say hello.</p><p>“Hi. What’s up?” </p><p>“Do you want to explain why Tony Stark is fighting your battles for you?” Peter was taken aback. Steve looked half way aggressive. It was light outside, and people in typical New York fashion walked around them like they were objects on the sidewalk. There wasn’t any danger, but Peter felt adrenaline fill him.</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“You go galavanting around New York like you’re not blatantly in violation of the accords. You’re going to tear my team apart.” Steve was upset. His face was red and his hand clenched and unclenched itself. He looked like shit.</p><p>“Do you want to get some ice cream?” Peter asked. Ice cream solved things. Steve would probably want some.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“There’s an ice cream place about a block away from here. You get some ice cream, I artfully avoid lifting my mask using a mouth opening thing that Tony invented, and we calm you down a bit.” Peter was sure the nervousness he felt was coming out in his voice. </p><p>“I’m calm.” A lie from Mr. America. Interesting.</p><p>“While I’m sure that’s true, I’m going to get some ice cream and you can follow if you want.” Peter started walking to the ice cream place.</p><p>“You can’t just use ice cream to fix things.” Steve jogged after him.</p><p>Peter walked backwards to face him. “Watch me.”</p><p>They sat in a booth across from each other. Cap had rocky road. Peter had vanilla. Every time Steve started to speak, Peter put up a hand to stop him. Progressively, the redness faded from Steve’s face. When they had finished eating, Peter spoke.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you to sign the Sokovia Accords.”</p><p>“No can do. They require I give away my identity. Something simpler.”</p><p>“Spider-Man, I worked to alter those accords for a year. If I sign, you sign. Besides, you get protection for yourself and your family when your identity comes out. Did you even read them?”</p><p>Spider-Man was building a tower out of sugar packets. “Of course I read them. I still can’t sign.” </p><p>“Any reason why you had Tony tell us that instead of coming yourself?”</p><p>“He’s a friend. Didn’t tell me he’d spoken for me until after.” </p><p>“So you let him speak for you? What are you, one of his pet projects?”</p><p>Peter looked up from his tower of sugar packets. “I don’t work for Stark.”</p><p>“So you just happened to show up at that airport?”</p><p>Peter barely recognize this Steve. He took a breath and knocked over the packet tower. He restarted it.</p><p>“Is this a joke to you?”</p><p>“No. You’re right. I was recruited. It was a mistake. He tried to take me to Wakanda too, but I refused the second time. I realized you were a good guy. Try not to prove me wrong, will you?”</p><p>Steve leaned back into the booth. His legs were so long the stuck out from under the table. He looked at Spider-Man and slid him a few of his own sugar packets.</p><p>“When I was your age, I was in the middle of a war. I made sacrifices.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that.”</p><p>Steve slammed his fist down on the table hard enough to topple the tower. “How dare you?”</p><p>Peter started restacking. He was nervous. Too nervous to look up. “No, not about the sacrifices. About the age. How old do you think I am?”</p><p>“I don’t really care. Like twenty. Old enough to know better.”</p><p>“Wrong.” </p><p>“Does it matter? Just sign the damn papers.”</p><p>Peter’s hand trembled as he placed the final sugar packed on his tower. It fell. “I legally can’t. I’d need an adult to sign for me.”</p><p>Steve sat there. He stared at Spider-Man. Peter stared back. </p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“Are we talking physically or mentally because I feel like I’ve got a few years on you emotionally.” </p><p>“Can you focus for just one single moment?” Steve was exasperated. </p><p>“Sorry. I get talkative when I’m anxious. Let’s just say I’m theoretically in high school.” </p><p>Captain America put his head in his hands. “Tony knew this?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Tony knew this when he took you to Germany?”</p><p>“At least that argument will be easier to resolve than the whole accords thing. You can just yell at him and get back to business. That’s what Natasha did.”</p><p>“I dropped a building on a child?”</p><p>“Teen and it happens more than you would think.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine. So, can we skip those accords for a few years?”</p><p>“I’ll come up with something.”</p><p>“Great.” Peter got up to leave. “By the way, everyone’s going to be annoyed we talked. Don’t take it too hard. I’ll text them not to worry. Bye!”</p><p>Spider-Man jumped up on to a nearby building. Steve watched him go and got himself another scoop of ice cream. His hand shook as he ate it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyy. More plot for my readers today! Yes I do just randomly throw plot points in between the interactions, but I dare say it kind of works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alternative Accords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter<br/>So I kind of saw Steve on my patrol and I kind of told him I wasn’t an adult as Spider-Man. It was totally my decision, and now the team won’t have to break up over it. </p><p>Nat<br/>We’ll handle it. You’re right it’s your decision even if I didn’t want you to have to make it.</p><p>Bruce<br/>Mind if I come over to your apartment to discuss a few things?</p><p>Peter<br/>Sure. I’ll tell Aunt May.</p><p>Peter flopped back on to his bed. This was the best course of action. He couldn’t be the downfall of the newly united Avengers. This made it easier to find his identity, but it was worth it.</p><p>Dr. B opened the door to his room a while later. He held several volumes of papers.</p><p>“Clint figured out that you’re Spider-Man.”</p><p>“Shit.” Peter didn’t get up.</p><p>“He knew more than the rest of them because Nat trusted him. He won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Peter threw some clothes off of a chair for Bruce to sit. “Yeah but now I owe MJ five bucks. She said someone would find out before three weeks.”</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Ned has a bet too. She’s going to be so smug.”</p><p>Bruce was glad that Peter was taking this well at least. He sat down and sorted the papers into piles.</p><p>“I’ve made legal contingency plans. You can read through them and ask any questions you want. Steve is partial to you training with us a few times a week. I think I can get it down to once a week. No unsupervised time near you as Spider-Man and no one except for avengers sees you to prevent Peter Parker and Spider-Man cross over.”</p><p>Peter picked a packet up. “Small problem. Bucky thinks Peter knows Spider-Man.”</p><p>“It will be fine. We’ll say you met him through Tony.”</p><p>Peter started to read through the papers. They were written in legalese with cliff note style annotations. “Who wrote these? The Sokovia accords writers should be ashamed.”</p><p>“Me.” Bruce fiddled with the hem of his sweater.</p><p>“You don’t have a law degree.”</p><p>“You don’t need one to write legal documents as long as a lawyer approves them. I had some free time when you went back to school.”</p><p>“Dr. B.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal.”</p><p>“Thank you.” This time Banner expected the hug. He was getting better at that kind of thing.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Text me if you need anything. Nat is worthless with legal documents. Tony’s only slightly better.” He left after a word with Aunt May. </p><p>Peter started reading. There was one for publicly announcing his age to get him out of the accords. Another offered he move into the tower and give his identity just to the avengers. Others suggested a blanket under eighteen announcement and a promise to the public that he was under avenger supervision and training.</p><p>Peter finished reading as the sunlight came in through his window. He held one file out of the stacks on his floor. </p><p>12B <br/>- No public announcement he was under 18<br/>- Tell a select few reporters and government officials to vouch he had significant exceptions to the accords<br/>- A promise to the public that he was under surveillance and would obey the accords other than the identity reveal <br/>- Contact with local law enforcement to continue Spider-Manning in New York<br/>- A special back entrance to the tower for training<br/>- No release of the extent of his abilities to anyone outside of the team<br/>- No release of the source of his abilities</p><p> “Peter, I got you some cereal.” Aunt May set it next to him. “Any luck?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve got a pretty good one. Might be kind of nice to use my powers with the Avengers.”</p><p>“You could just tell them your identity.”</p><p>Peter flipped through a few packets. “There were some for that. I just can’t. They’d stop me from training. They’d lock me up in the tower ‘till I was older.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>“Even if they didn’t, they wouldn’t see me the same way. I’d be Spider-Man just like I was with Tony. They would think I was made by the spider bite. I’m just me.”</p><p>“I know that, honey. Natasha and Bruce didn’t see it that way.” May sat down onto the floor next to him. She leaned on his tired frame. “Take a nap. Think about it a bit. Maybe go out and have a good time with Ned and MJ. You don’t owe them an immediate answer.”</p><p>Peter leaned back into her. “Thanks May.” He curled up on his bed and went immediately to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short chapter today because I’ve got some homework to do. I hope everyone is having a good weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up in the afternoon to a knocking at his door. It creaked open.</p><p>“May! I’m tired.”</p><p>MJ pulled his blanket off his bed. “You look like shit, Peter. Your sleep schedule’s only going to get worse if you don’t get up.”</p><p>Peter stared up at her in his rumpled clothes. “I hate you.”</p><p>“Love you too, dumb ass. Shuri and Ned are waiting down stairs to go to the zoo. You’ve got ten minutes before we leave without you.” She shut the door behind her. </p><p>Peter dragged himself out of bed. He switched into another version of his standard T-shirt and jeans. He added a jacket that MJ had given him for good measure. It was leather and she insisted it made him look “less like a baby,” but really she had just seen him eyeing it when they went shopping together.</p><p>“Looking good,” she said as he walked out. </p><p>“Bring him home in one piece!” shouted May from a back room. </p><p>“Will do Ms. Parker!”</p><p>They went down to the street and hopped into an armored suburban next to Ned and Shuri. </p><p>“Peter! Nice jacket.” said Shuri as they got in.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“Hey Peter!” Bucky Barnes turned around from the drivers seat. “Good to see you again.”</p><p>“You’re driving us?”</p><p>“Shuri’s the only one of you old enough to drive and she was banned by her brother after an “incident”.” He did air quotes with his hands. </p><p>“And he owes me,” added Shuri.</p><p>“And I owe her,” agreed Bucky. “This arm works damn well.” He pulled out from the parking space. “Don’t tell Steve I cussed in front of you guys. He’d kill me.”</p><p>“I can believe that.” said Peter. </p><p>“What’s got you looking so rough?” Ned asked.</p><p>“I just woke up, and I stayed up late working on that automaton Friday night.” </p><p>Shuri pulled a gas station Starbucks coffee and a protein bar out of a compartment. “I’ve been there.” She tossed them at Peter who barely caught them. “Ten minutes until we get to the zoo. Eat up.”</p><p>“You’re not my mom,” Peter whispered as he wolfed down the food.</p><p>“She’s totally your mom. Shuri, I’d be honored to be your daughter-in-law.” </p><p>Peter choked on his protein bar. </p><p>“Do you have something to say, Peter,” Shuri asked. “Surely your not thinking of breaking up with MJ here? And you’re not going to date her forever.”</p><p>Peter looked at Ned for help. The girls were enjoying this way too much. </p><p>“Well?” said MJ.</p><p>Bucky chuckled from the front of the car. “We’re here. Try not to kill Peter before we get to look at the penguins.” He opened the car door for them and led them through the parking garage.</p><p>“You’re coming?” asked Peter.</p><p>“Someone needs to watch the princess on American soil.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.” Shuri’s bracelet lit up to prove her point. “Really you can just wait for us here. I’ll call you if anything happens.”</p><p>Bucky frowned at her. “T’Challa worries.” She went quiet. </p><p>They all got to the entrance. Bucky pulled out a credit card. “It charges Tony,” he said smugly as he purchased tickets for them.</p><p>“Have a good time with your son and his friends!” exclaimed the ticket person as they entered.</p><p>Shuri laughed at Peter and Bucky’s expressions. “That’s a new one! I though he was Bruce’s.”</p><p>“I almost convinced her that he was Thor’s!” said Ned proudly. </p><p>“I never thought that!”</p><p>“You totally did. They look nothing alike.”</p><p>“Thor dyes his hair. I’m sure of it. If you gave him a buzz cut, he wouldn’t be blonde for long. They look vaguely alike.”</p><p>Everyone wandered over to look at the penguins. Bucky took a photo of two in the back and texted it to Steve. </p><p>For a few more hours they all wandered around the zoo. Shuri watched the Panthers and made a discrete donation to expand their exhibit when she spotted one pacing. MJ told Peter that he looked like a meerkat and he laughed. Bucky bought them all some ice cream for them all.</p><p>It was a nice trip out. Peter felt significantly better when he got home. It was nearly night when he was dropped off. He couldn’t lose this, he thought as he took the dinky little elevator up to his apartment. He wrote a text to Bruce.</p><p>12B</p><p>He ate dinner and finished up some homework. He couldn’t lose his anonymity. He wouldn’t lose his anonymity. Not until he was ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fair warning I’ve got a bit of writer’s block so I may not update for a few days. Don’t worry! I’m way too invested in this story to forget about it. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dr. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was tinkering around in Tony’s lab. Everyone had gone on a “mission” and he was stuck working on new webs for his suit. Normally this would have been fun, but he knew they were all actually testifying that they would keep Spider-Man under control. They were probably telling a few people that he was a teenager. Peter was grateful, but he didn’t want everyone to have to make sacrifices for him. He’d done perfectly fine before the accords.</p><p>As Peter was finishing up his compound when he heard a sizzling from the lobby. Maybe it was just his stomach talking, but it kind of sounded like bacon cooking. </p><p>Reluctantly, Peter put down his tools and walked out to where the sound was coming from. “Mr. Stark? Dr. B? Is that y’all?”</p><p>A man in a robe stood in the middle of the room. He wore an amulet and looked serious. His hands were scarred, but they seemed to work fine as they fiddled with the cloak he was wearing. It seemed to be trying to wipe the dirt off of his face. The man kept swatting it away.</p><p>“Sorry, sir. You can’t be here. This is Tony Stark’s personal floor.” Peter held a hand up when the man attempted to speak. “Hey, Friday, can we get some security up here?”</p><p>“Young sir, although this man is not authorized to be here that is not suggested.”</p><p>Peter’s curiosity was piqued. “Supervillain?” he asked.</p><p>“Obviously not.” said the man. “Where’s Tony?”</p><p>“He’s out.”</p><p>“What about the rest of them?”</p><p>“They’re all out.”</p><p>“Well I need someone’s help.” </p><p>Peter weighed his options. He didn’t want to interrupt everyone on a at the trial. He could handle this. If he couldn’t, there was always the emergency button that Natasha had gotten him. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll help you.” said Peter. </p><p>The man looked annoyed. “Sorry, kid. This is bigger than you.” His cape flew off of him. It fell gracefully around Peter’s shoulders. “Cloak. We need to go get Thor.” The cloak shook its edge like a fist. I messed Peter’s hair.</p><p>“Sir, Thor is off world. If you’d tell me your name and what you need, I can help you out.”</p><p>“Dr. Strange,” the man snapped. “And I need a either an Avenger or a small army to protect the sanctum while I go look for a missing artifact.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what a sanctum is, but I’ve got a bunch of old iron man suits I can loan to you. Mr. Stark’s told me your fairly nice.”</p><p>Dr. Strange considered this. He looked down at the young boy in front of him. Peter looked up to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“An intern.”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Peter.”</p><p>Dr. Strange began walking to the lab. Peter jogged to keep up. </p><p>The lab doors swung open just as every single project finished hiding itself. Peter walked over to where the suits had been. He tapped an invisible screen. Letters popped up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Peter, why are you trying to access my suits?<br/>
-I’m bored<br/>
-I’m dying (call someone!)<br/>
-I hate you (fair)<br/>
-You said I could<br/>
-You’re dead :(<br/>
-The world is being directly threatened<br/>
-The world is being indirectly threatened<br/>
-A mission</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked to Dr. Strange. He motioned to the second to bottom one. Peter clicked it and a new page popped up. </p><p> </p><p>You’re going to have to use the weapons on the suits manually and keep them from being seen. No getting inside one!!! Try not to kill anyone. It’s a lot of paperwork. What do you need?<br/>
-All functional suits<br/>
-The best ten<br/>
-Just one</p><p> </p><p>Peter clicked the best ten at Dr. Strange’s request. They stepped out from behind a screen and stood at the ready. Joystick like controllers came out from under a counter. </p><p>Dr. Strange opened a portal into what looked like a weird library. The cloak jumped back onto his shoulders. It waved to Peter. “Thanks, kid. This is mostly a deterrent. You probably won’t have to fight anyone.” He jumped through the spinning circle and Peter instructed the suits to follow. </p><p>Peter stationed a suit at each sanctum window and watched the cameras of the suits. Eventually, he dragged a more comfortable plush seat from the lobby into the lab. It was barely any effort with his super strength. He played candy crush on his phone while he watched the suit cams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m back! Kind of. I’ve got a few more chapters planned out, but they jump around a bit. At least I’m out of my little slump!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wanda Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was still playing on his phone when everyone got back. When he said everyone, he meant everyone. Steve and Bucky walked into the lab behind Tony, Natasha, and Bruce. Scott plopped himself down at a work station. Clint watched the others from the doors. And finally, most notably, Wanda and Vision whispered to each other in a corner.</p><p>While everyone else seemed in a good mood, Natasha was agitated. It was easy to miss, but the way she stood gave it away. She didn’t lean against anything like she usually did. She seemed the perfect lady. Peter knew that Clint saw it too.</p><p>Tony made a beeline to where Peter was. “I see you’ve taken my suits out for a spin.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Dr. Strange is trying to retrieve an artifact or something. They’re guarding the sanctum... whatever that is.”</p><p>Steve glanced at the screens. They showed ten different sets of windows and views of a street. “You’ve got access to this tech?”</p><p>Peter glanced at Tony. “Apparently.”</p><p>“You’re a child.”</p><p>Natasha reached for Peter’s hand and pulled him out of the chair. “I’m sure he was responsible,” there was a quick tap on his hand that was obscured by her grip. Time to go. “And I’m sure now that Tony is here, he can take over.”</p><p>“I guess,” said a completely clueless Tony. </p><p>Bruce sent a questioning glance at Natasha. When it was met, he too became anxious. </p><p>“Let’s go down stairs to Bruce’s lab, Peter. I need help repairing one of my smoke bombs” </p><p>“Okay.” Peter knew better than to argue.</p><p>Natasha shoved Peter into the elevator. She started pressing the door close button as fast as she could.</p><p>“Peter. This is very important. Tell me how you made those knives for me. Don’t talk about anything else until we get down to the lab.” Her voice was deathly serious. “Promise me?”</p><p>“Yes. I promise.” said Peter. He looked at her. He saw as her terrified expression relaxed into a facade of slight happiness. She slung an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>Wanda Maximoff slid into the elevator as just the doors closed. She leaned against the opposite wall. She looked as if she wanted to say hello but thought better of it when Peter began talking to Nat.</p><p>“When I came up with the idea of getting you the knives I wanted them to be special. I’d never made knives before, so I watched a bunch of videos on professional knife throwers. I found some basic types I thought you would like.” The elevator jerked downward. Floors began to ding by. “I sourced the metal from some scraps engineering had. At least they said they were scraps. I’m pretty sure they would have melted them down and reused them if I hadn’t come. People are always doing stuff like that for me. I like that they think of me.”</p><p>Ding... Ding... Ding... the floors went by. “I made castings and melted the metal. When I was done, I thought it needed something more. I went to the chemistry lab and got some chemicals for etching. It took me forever to get the design right.” </p><p>The elevator stopped. Wanda got off. “I’m no artist, but I was able to make little spiders. I modeled them off of jumping spiders. I thought they were more your style than black widows for some reason. I etched the knives and then I thought they didn’t look like a set enough, so I made them a leather bag.” </p><p>The elevator stopped at the lab. Nat’s face scrunched back up into concern. She patted Peter’s back. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Why’d I have to talk about the knives?”</p><p>“Wanda can read minds.”</p><p>Peter stepped into the little room in front of the lab. He turned around to look at Nat. “That’s not in her file.”</p><p>“It’s not in her official file.” </p><p>Peter worked on a few papers for Dr. B, but he couldn’t get Wanda out of his head. What would it be like to read minds when a majority of the population hated you? What would it be like to live in Stark Tower where the people nearest to you were always suspicious you were reading their minds?</p><p>He walked out of the tower still thinking. Wanda was younger than the rest of them. She was like the college interns that he was friends with. He wondered if she’d ever really had time to grow up. On his way home, Peter bumped into a man on the sidewalk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters today because I thought it made more sense split up💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wanda Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man held up his hands in surrender. “It’s Vision.” His face flashed red and blue. “Wanda wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Peter wanted to talk to her too. She seemed nice enough.</p><p>Vision cocked his head like a dog hearing a new sound. “She said she wouldn’t read your mind. She was very adamant that I tell you she promises.”</p><p>Peter’s was grateful his mind worked fast. Wanda wanted to talk to him. That was good. She sent Vision to keep from scaring him. That meant she was probably friendly. But, why say she wouldn’t read his mind? He felt like she would have stopped reading minds a long time ago if she could. It would have certainly made getting along with the Avengers easier.</p><p>“Is that a promise she can make?”</p><p>Vision’s face went completely blank. “I’m not sure. Perhaps her powers have progressed in the past hour.”</p><p>“How much can she ignore?”</p><p>Vision looked relieved. “She can block out everything except emotions and strong mental images.”</p><p>It was worse than Peter thought. How often was she lied to in the tower? “Okay. Take me to her.” </p><p>Vision motioned to a little restaurant beside them. It boasted the best Sokovian food in the city. Peter guessed that was because it was the only Sokovian food in the city, but he still looked forward to the little dumpling like dishes displayed in the storefront.</p><p>Wanda sat in a little booth at the back. She was eating some flat noodles. When Peter entered, she stopped and stared at him until he sat down. To Peter’s surprise, Vision left the restaurant once he was seated.</p><p>Wanda motioned a short older woman over and gave Peter a plate of the noodles. </p><p>“They’re a Sokovian classic. Eat while I talk.”</p><p>Peter thanked the woman. “Wanda, I know you can’t stop reading my mind completely. Vision admitted as much. From this point on, no more lies.” </p><p>“Then leave.” Wanda said like a petulant child. </p><p>“No.” Peter took a bite of his noodles. He smiled at Wanda kindly.</p><p>“Even now, I can tell you pity me. I can see that you’re here out of some sort of obligation to help me. It’s disgusting.”</p><p>“I’ve always wondered why people hated pity so much,” Peter said, eating his noodles while looking her in the eye. “It’s so close to empathy. Can you tell the difference?”</p><p>Wanda’s eyes widened slightly. </p><p>“There’s no difference, is there?” Peter asked. He genuinely wanted to know. “It’s just context, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Who are you?” Wanda asked. All pretense of being superior had dropped.</p><p>“An intern who has too many secrets in his head to be allowed to talk to you.” </p><p>“Then why are you here?” Wanda asked it desperately. “I tried so hard not to listen in the elevator. I tried to ignore your thoughts, but I couldn’t stop. And I thought maybe if you loved her that much you could at least tolerate me. Vision is the only one who can now.”</p><p>Peter took a sip of his water. “You can really ignore individual thoughts?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I’ll trade a second in my head for a second in yours. Please don’t go digging or we’ll both be in trouble.”</p><p>Wanda considered this proposition. “Deal.” She put her hands up to the sides of his head. A red light flowed out of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Two people in a car. Dead. A man on a street. Dead. A woman holding him in her arms. A boy handing him a Lego piece. A girl kissing him behind a school. Bruce hugging him. Natasha punching him lightly on the arm. Machines flowing under his fingers. The Avengers standing in a circle laughing. Happiness. Happiness. Happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands went down. Peter looked at her expectantly. He’d seen those deaths enough in his dreams not to be shaken by them. </p><p>“I need a minute.” Wanda’s hands gripped the edge of the table.</p><p>“Are you okay? I didn’t know it would hurt you! I don’t have to look in your mind if you don’t want.” Whispered Peter.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Wanda tried to steady her breathing. “I just didn’t expect that.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry. I shouldn’t have shown you Ben and my parents. I just wanted to give you some background.”</p><p>“No. I’m used to that.” She lifted her hands again. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>STARK. Darkness. Trapped.</p><p> </p><p>Peter jerks back. Wanda takes her hands away. The boy looks scared.</p><p>“Would you mind skipping that part?” he asks, his voice shaking. </p><p>Maybe Peter isn’t so perfect. “My life isn’t pleasant. I can’t just skip to the good parts.”</p><p>“I know. I just don’t like being trapped. Please?”</p><p>Wanda puts her hands up again. </p><p> </p><p>A man’s body is riddled with bullets. A scream rips through the air. A piece of metal cuts into her hand. The world crashes down. She’s being cradled by Vision crying in the artificial light of the Tower. Tony asks if she’s dangerous like this. Vision says yes. Fear pulses through the team. Fear, anger, and hatred. They are her own and they are everyone else’s. Who is she? </p><p> </p><p>Peter comes back to earth. Wanda’s crying. Peter walks around the table and hugs her. He wraps his arms around her from the side and slides into the booth next to her. </p><p>The old woman brings them pie. She sets it down gently as if the porcelain’s clinking might hurt Wanda more.</p><p>Peter takes her hands and places them on his temples. “One second. Not a trade.”</p><p> </p><p>A building crushes him. I can’t move! Pain. He’s crying into his pillow. His stomach feels horribly empty as he cries. The second death comes back into focus. The man lies cold and alone on the street. Blood pools around him. Betrayal. There’s no memory linked to this one. Betrayal. It eats at his soul. No one loves him. No one cares. They’re all just sticking around because- </p><p> </p><p>Wanda is forced from his mind. Her hands fall down around him. </p><p>“Peter, thank you. I can’t help with everything else, but I can tell you one thing. Bruce loves you more than anything he’s ever loved. Natasha would break every vow she ever made for you. Tony worries about you so hard sometimes I can’t block him out. The others are getting there.” She extracted herself from his arms self consciously. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Peter. “That you have to listen to everyone. I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through.”</p><p>“It’s alright. We only just met. If you never want to see me again, I’ll understand. You’re a kid. You’re not responsible for me.”</p><p>“No, but we can be friends. Get some help, Wanda. I know Vision probably has a list of good therapists on speed dial. I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“And it doesn’t matter what other people might think. You’re pretty cool.” Peter skips out of the restaurant, but Wanda can tell he’s a bit shaken.</p><p>She shouldn’t have done this to him. She shouldn’t have dragged up those memories. But, he had offered, and Wanda isn’t exactly a good person quite yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit more angst than usual, but some good fluff is approaching when Spider-Man starts training with everyone. Sorry if I got anything wrong! I haven’t watched WandaVision.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Impacts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter picked at his hamburger helper. “May, am I too trusting?”</p><p>They sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Their little apartment was so safe. It hadn’t changed since Peter was a boy. He liked the old wallpaper and the small kitchen. </p><p>“I think you want to believe the best of people. What’s this about?”</p><p>“I met Wanda Maximoff today. She killed a lot of people, but I like her. I think I trust her.”</p><p>“Just don’t get too close.”</p><p>“Natasha killed people and you let me close to her.”</p><p>“She’s reformed.” </p><p>“I think Wanda’s almost reformed too. She just wants a friend and she does her best to be nice. She understands me.”</p><p>“I thought you met her today.”</p><p>“She can read minds. I let her read mine.”</p><p>To Aunt May’s credit, she didn’t scream. Possibly one of the most powerful people on earth had been in her little baby’s brain. </p><p>“Does she know?”</p><p>“No. I just gave her a few old memories: my parents, Ben, a couple good ones, a few really bad ones. She gave me a some of hers too. She’s sad.”</p><p>Aunt May tried to calm herself down. Her kid was trading memories with a murderer. </p><p>“You didn’t think she would find out you were Spider-Man by looking in your mind?”</p><p>“I told her not to go looking.” Peter said it like that was it. He told her not to, so she wouldn’t.</p><p>“Yes, Peter. I think you are too trusting, but I think that’s a better flaw to have than being too guarded.”</p><p>“Would you rather I didn’t get close to the Avengers?”</p><p>“We’re past that now. You’ll be near them as Peter and as Spider-Man. Just tell me if anything happens. You can always leave if it gets to be too much.”</p><p>“I’m training as Spider-Man the first time in two days.” Peter started eating again. “Bruce texted me on my way home.” </p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>“A little. Wanda and Vision won’t be there. Wanda doesn’t train anymore, so I don’t think she’ll find out I’m Spider-Man.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“I’m excited to spar with Steve. Natasha thinks I can beat him if I try.”</p><p>Aunt May gave Peter another serving of the hamburger helper. He usually ate four or five times as much as her.</p><p>“Do you think you can beat him?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m faster and I can lift more. We’re both going to have to pull our punches, though. I’d feel bad if I hurt him. Oh, and I met Dr. Strange too.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“He’s a wizard. He doesn’t get in the media much.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door. Aunt May went and got it. There was a whispered conversation. Bruce was beckoned to sit. He waved away an offer of food.</p><p>“Hey, Peter. Wanda mentioned meeting you. Are you doing okay?” Dr. B was genuinely concerned. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“She can be a bit intense.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. </p><p>“Okay, well if you want to talk, Nat and I are here. I’m sure May is too.”</p><p>Peter spoke softly. It was unlike him. “Why is everyone so scared of her?”</p><p>Bruce didn’t respond immediately. He did that look with May that adults do sometimes. Peter hadn’t seen that look since he was little. </p><p>“Because she’s dangerous.”</p><p>“Am I dangerous?”</p><p>“No.” It came out stronger than Bruce had meant it. He tried to soften his expression, but he just ended up looking sad. “No, Peter, you’re not dangerous. She’s confused and angry and we don’t know how to help her. You are kind and smart and funny. You’re very different people.”</p><p>“We have very similar memories.” </p><p>Aunt May nodded like she understood, but Bruce looked confused. How could Peter have similar memories to a killer who grew up in a war zone?</p><p>Peter fiddled with his fork. “We’re both afraid of being crushed and forgotten. We both saw people die. We’re afraid of betrayal and we are both too strong. I’ll hurt people like she did eventually.”</p><p>“Peter, do you remember that article on toxicity that I made you read?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Do you remember the difference between risk and toxicity? How toxicity isn’t really how dangerous something is because no matter how little of something can kill you, if it never gets to you, it doesn’t matter. How risk is how likely something is to kill you.”</p><p>Peter nodded.</p><p>“I think Wanda is high toxicity and high risk. She’s extremely strong and not exactly stable. I think you might be high toxicity too, but the risk is so incredibly low that it doesn’t matter. I’d be more afraid of someone off the street than you because they’d have a higher risk. You’re like a poison dart frog behind the glass in a museum.”</p><p>“And what if that glass breaks?”</p><p>“That was a bad analogy. It won’t break. It’s a forcefield.”</p><p>“What if the power goes out?” Peter was back to being a fifteen year old who wanted to be clever.</p><p>Bruce smiled. “I’ve got about fifteen backup systems for it and a vibranium wall just for kicks.”</p><p>“Thanks Dr. B.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Peter. So, are you excited to train with the Avengers?”</p><p>Peter perked back up. “Yes! I’m going to have to act like I don’t know people, but Mr. Stark is going to help me out. Everyone is going to be there except for Wanda and Vision of course. I want Clint to teach me how to shoot my webs better eventually. He says he might next week. Are you going to be there?”</p><p>“Unfortunately it would be odd of me to go since I haven’t trained in ages, but you can tell me about it when you’re done.”</p><p>“I will!”</p><p>“But you can’t take the elevator directly down. You can come back after. And remember, Peter doesn’t know Spider-Man is training with The Avengers.”</p><p>“Got it. And I’m not friends with Natasha. She’s going to hate that. At least we’re still training on Tuesdays.”</p><p>“And you’ve still got your internship whenever you want.”</p><p>“Good because we’re barely getting into integrals in math.”</p><p>“Remind me to write the school about that,” said Bruce.</p><p>“And get me in trouble with the class? Absolutely not.”</p><p>“I’ve already tried it,” said May. </p><p>“What? May!”</p><p>“Nice,” said Bruce. “I assume it didn’t work.”</p><p>“They said they had state standards.”</p><p>“What a shame.”</p><p>Peter was in a much better mood by the end of the night. He still planned to have a talk with Natasha about treating Wanda better, but at least his dredged up memories had faded a bit. He didn’t like thinking about that stuff. Instead he faded into sleep trying to remember MJ telling him about the history of the ivory trade and imperialism at the zoo. It worked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was an intense few chapters. I hope y’all are okay with the vibe change! I’m transitioning a bit back into fluff. Enjoy y’all’s weekend! </p><p>Also, I somehow double posted this chapter. It’s fixed now. Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony  Stark was waiting for Peter when he came in to the training room a bit early. Natasha and Bruce had agreed that Tony should take point in helping Spider-Man to keep suspicions from being raised. Plus Tony could show genuine surprise at Peter’s fighting.</p><p>“Alright, Spidey, show me your best.” Tony gestured at a punching bag. “The team is getting here soon, but I wanted to calm you down some first.”</p><p>Peter’s nerves were getting to him. His chest felt tight. He didn’t want to be anxious, but he felt like he was about to give a big presentation. He knew these people. Why was he so scared?</p><p>Peter punched the bag. </p><p>“Good job, bud.”</p><p>Peter punched it harder. He jabbed a few combinations. He had been building muscle memory with Natasha. Jab, jab, block. Jab, jab, block. Was he too trusting? Would people tolerate Spider-Man? Jab, jab. Punch.</p><p>The bag went flying. It crashed down quite a few feet away.</p><p>“You know, that happens to me too,” called Steve from the doorway. “Go grab one of mine from the back.”</p><p>“That was one of yours,” answered Tony. He motioned for Peter to go get the bag. The metal hook on the top had broken. The bag looked a bit battered.</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Queens, how much can you lift?” The awkwardness of their last meeting still lingered.</p><p>“More than you,” answered Spidey. </p><p>“My official numbers are low. Care for a challenge?”</p><p>“Don’t break the child!” called Natasha who was entering with the rest of the team. Bucky shifted back and forth on his feet nervously. Scott looked a bit concerned at the mention of children. Clint just rolled his eyes and sat down at a machine.</p><p>“I’m not a child!”</p><p>“You’re a child,” confirmed Tony. “But I do want to watch Steve get smoked.”</p><p> Steve Rogers just smiled. “I can always get Thor to avenge me when he gets back on earth.”</p><p>Spider-Man did a few flips up to one of the the altered dumbbell machines. Steve walked up to the other machine next to it. </p><p>Steve set his machine to three tons. Peter set his to ten. Peter maintained perfect form... Steve, well he struggled a bit. </p><p>Bucky laughed. “Looks like you bit off a bit more than you could chew, Steve.” He slapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>Tony just stared. It was one thing to see those numbers on paper. It was very different to see a fifteen year old lift three times an actual super soldier. Everyone paused for a moment to take it in. </p><p>Clint finally broke the silence, “Alright, can we get to some actual training for Mr. Spidery here?” </p><p>“Nah, I want to see him on the mat,” said Bucky. “I’ve got to soften the blow for Steve a bit. You ready, Queens?”</p><p>“Sure am!” Shouted Spidey, who leaped over to the boxing area.</p><p>“I don’t think...” started Clint.</p><p>“Oh come on, Barton. You can beat him in archery if the rest of us fail. It’s team building.” Bucky stepped up into the padded ring. “Now, don’t grab my metal arm this time. It was incorrectly calibrated for a week after Germany. And for the love of god, pull your punches.”</p><p>Peter nodded his head in agreement. He still regretted Germany.</p><p>“Do you know how to spar?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Really?” Bucky asked incredulously. “I thought your thing was just webbing people up.”</p><p>“Figured I better learn just in case.”</p><p>Bucky gave a tapping punch to start the match. </p><p>Peter swiped for the legs. Bucky dodged and attempted to tackle Peter onto the mat. Peter’s Spidey sense carried him through the next few moves. Dodge, tap, kick. He was untouchable. Clint thought it was reminiscent of that air bender kid Lila liked to watch. </p><p>When Bucky was out of breath Peter jumped onto the ceiling. </p><p>“Again,” panted Bucky. “Without the suit helping you this time.”</p><p>Peter hung from a beam with his feet. He was fully upside down. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know an advanced warning system when I see one.”</p><p>Peter dropped down. He landed in a hand stand and flipped up to look at Bucky. “That’s all me. I call it my Spidey sense.”</p><p>Bucky looked at Stark. He shrugged. “It’s a non functional training suit.” </p><p>“He’s on the god damn ceiling”</p><p>“Watch your language in front of Steve.”</p><p>Peter giggled. “Y’all really didn’t know I was sticky?”</p><p>Scott sighed. The team turned to him. “Don’t look at me. That suit does all the shrinking.”</p><p>“Tell me the webs aren’t you.” said Steve who was very much reevaluating what it meant to be a super soldier.</p><p>“Nope. Those are obviously synthetic.”</p><p>“Well pardon me for assuming. I just thought that after you told me you have literal premonitions and can stick to objects web making wasn’t a stretch.”</p><p>“They’re less premonitions than like a sixth sense like a feeling based on my other senses.”</p><p>Clint drew an arrow and fired it at Spidey. It’s foam tip bounced off harmlessly. “Why didn’t that work?”</p><p>“I wasn’t in danger. It only works when I might get hurt.”</p><p>Bucky looked concerned. “My punches?”</p><p>“Might have bruised.”</p><p>Clint fired another arrow. Spider-Man jumped five feet in the air to avoid it. </p><p>Tony glared at Barton. </p><p>“What? It was a blunt tip. It wouldn’t even have hurt as bad as a punch.”</p><p>Scott got up. “Can I try something?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Peter.</p><p>Scott shrank to the size of an ant. He fired himself at Peter. Spider-Man dodged an invisible force. He danced around with an invisible partner.</p><p>“That’s cool,” said Scott when he got back to full size.</p><p> “And freaky,” agreed Bucky. Natasha glared at him. “Nat, do you have something to say? You’ve been awfully quiet today.”</p><p>“He’s not an experiment.” grumbled Nat. </p><p>“We know that,” said Steve. </p><p>“It’s fine, Natasha,” said Peter.</p><p>Bucky looked slightly ashamed. “Sorry, Spidey. I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“Alright, everyone out.” said Tony. “Steve and Spider-Man need to have a chat.”</p><p>Natasha had to force herself not to linger at the doorway. Soon, Peter and Steve were alone.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about what happened at the ice cream shop,” said Steve. He sat down on the edge of the boxing platform. Spidey sat next to him. </p><p>“It’s alright.”</p><p>“No. It isn’t alright. I let my temper get the best of me and even if you were much older, I’d still have been completely in the wrong. I was just so angry that after everything Tony had said and all the progress we’d made he was trying to exempt someone from the accords. I let my concept of fairness overcome my sense of what was right.”</p><p>“This is sounding an awful lot like a speech.”</p><p>“Sorry. I just want you to know I’m not usually like that.”</p><p>“What’d you mean about me being a pet project?”</p><p>“Nothing. It was just a dumb jab at you.”</p><p>“You lie an awful lot for someone who claims to be good.”</p><p>“Before I knew how young you were, I thought Tony might have made you.” Steve looked ashamed.</p><p>“Made me?”</p><p>“Like Howard Stark manufactured me with super soldier serum. If anyone knew how to make a superhuman, it would have been Howard’s son.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, it wasn’t Tony.”</p><p>“You know how you were made?”</p><p>“I was an accident, but I know what made the accident.”</p><p>“You know for sure.”</p><p>“Yes,” Peter snapped. “I know for sure.”</p><p>“So more of you could be made?”</p><p>“Theoretically, yes, but I won’t let that happen.”</p><p>“Good. Don’t let anyone else know that you know. They’ll come for you. They’ll want to make an army.”</p><p>“Are you glad your serum was destroyed?” Peter asked. He knew there was once a plan to make an army of super soldiers.</p><p>“Yes.” Steve didn’t offer an explanation. “Take care of yourself, Queens. I’ll see you next week.” Captain America left. </p><p>Peter remained in the training room alone. He went over to the weights machine and worked until he was sore. When he was done, he went home and came back as an intern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I realize I’ve made everyone a bit bad. I’m working on that. More training to come throughout the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Schooled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter! Do I need to call home?” Ms. G was in front of a sleeping Peter’s desk.</p><p>Peter’s head popped up off the desk. “I’m awake.” Thank god for his super hearing. He mimicked the posture of a perfect student.</p><p>“And your assignment?”</p><p>“Done.” He motioned to the printed essay on his desk. </p><p>The teacher looked at him quizzically. “That’s a paper on the average radioactive decay of... I’m not even going to try to pronounce that.”</p><p>“Oops!” Peter opened his bag and tabbed through about twenty other stacks of papers. Finally he held up one triumphantly. “This is it.”</p><p>“Why do you even have those?”</p><p>“A hobby,” replied Peter. He was very grateful Dr. B had banned him from taking any of his actual research out of the lab. Instead he was limited to background reading.</p><p>Ms. G didn’t have time to get into this. The class, however did. </p><p>Flash spoke from the other side of the class. “Nerd!”</p><p>Ned rolled his eyes. “Flash, you’re literally on our declathon team. Maybe if you did more background reading you’d do as well as Peter.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ned,” Peter whispered.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Flash, however, was not stepping down. He sauntered over to their desks and ripped a paper out of Peter’s bag. Peter couldn’t stop him without looking athletic.</p><p>Flash’s eyes momentarily bulged. “I’ve totally read this.”</p><p>“Cool,” said Peter as he grabbed it back.</p><p>Ms. G finally saw Flash. “Back to your seats please!”</p><p>Flash sent her a sycophantic smile and returned to his seat. </p><p>When class ended, Ms. G motioned Peter over to her desk.</p><p>“I’m going to give you a chance to admit something. Go ahead.”</p><p>Peter stood above her as she sat at her desk. He knew what she was asking. His last paper had been really good. He’d been working on it all last night after training. The tiredness in his limbs confirmed that. Of course she thought he’d cheated.</p><p>Peter looked into the mousy woman’s eyes. They were kind. “I didn’t cheat.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to ask that, but it seems you might have a guilty conscience.”</p><p>Peter was annoyed. “No, I just figured you’d assume that as soon as I really tried to improve.”</p><p>“So you wouldn’t mind if I put this into a plagiarism checker?”</p><p>“I’d have preferred you done that before accusing me.”</p><p>“No one accused anyone.” Ugh. Peter was going to be late for his next class. </p><p>The self satisfied look on Ms. G’s face a moment later was concerning to say the least. “Forty percent match for language use from three published articles.”</p><p>“Language use? I literally just write like someone else? That’s not even plagiarism!”</p><p>“Don’t raise your voice at me young man. Our systems are the best anywhere. Mr. Harrington programmed them. And it is plagiarism if someone else wrote your paper.”</p><p>Damn. If Harrington wrote it, the program was good and if the articles matched that meant...</p><p>“It looks like someone has a parent who works at Stark Industries. That explains the papers.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ve got three papers by a Parker on let’s see blocking radiation, targeted cancer research, and for some reason the creation of a drought resistant banana. No wonder you got into this school. Someone must have money.”</p><p>His public good papers. The ones he couldn’t hide without hurting people. The ones that Bruce had claimed the Parker last name were common enough to cover.</p><p>“I’m a scholarship student.” He didn’t buy his way in! </p><p>“Who has almost perfect grades in every other class and somehow scores a B in mine? That’s the thing about English, it’s not multiple choice, and it’s harder to fake.”</p><p>She was implying he bought his scores. What the hell? “I’m trying to work on my score! I’m just not good at English.”</p><p>“Having a parent help you isn’t the way to do that, Peter.”</p><p>Ms. Smith walked by in the hallway. She gave him a quick wave. He nodded as not to be rude. Ms. G did not like that.</p><p>“Ms. Smith. Do you have enough time to talk with myself and this student?”</p><p>Liz came over to the door. “Sure, but shouldn’t he be in class?”</p><p>“We’ve had a cheating incident.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry Peter! Did someone cheat off of you?” Liz walked over to the desk looking empathetically at him. “We can get that taken care of.”</p><p>Ms. G tried to hide a glare. “No he had a parent write his paper. He’s got a B in my class and apparently that’s not enough for him.”</p><p>Ms. Smith looked at Peter which angered Ms. G even more. “Is that true?”</p><p>Peter felt better with Liz here. He hoped this didn’t hurt her too much. “The B I have and deserve, but I didn’t have a parent write my paper. I don’t even have parents. It’s a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“I’ve got three papers from Stark Industries and a writing match that say otherwise.”</p><p>A look of understanding came over Liz’s face. “You think his parent works at Stark Industries.”</p><p>“I guess it could be a sibling or uncle.”</p><p>“Peter?” Liz didn’t want to out him. Peter was tired enough with this that he’d come to terms with it.</p><p>“Ms. Smith, I’m an intern there. Those are my papers.”</p><p>Ms. Smith looked to Liz who nodded confirmation. “But the name for the paper’s credits comes before Bruce Banner’s.”</p><p>“I’m his Intern.”</p><p>“But then the name would come after.”</p><p>“I do some of my own projects.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to speak to someone about this.”</p><p>“Okay. Just call Stark Industries and ask for Bruce Banner. Say your from this school and it’s about Peter Parker.”</p><p>“Isn’t he busy?”</p><p>Peter just wanted to get back to class. Bruce wouldn’t mind. “He’ll be available.”</p><p>There was some fumbling with the phone and a series of slightly confused receptionists.</p><p>“Hello. This is Bruce Banner.”</p><p>After all that, Ms. G had the audacity to say, “This is Ms. Georgie from Midtown High School. Does anyone with the last name Parker work with you?”</p><p>“That’s confidential.”</p><p>“I’ve got Peter Parker here with me and he’s claiming he wrote some articles with you.”</p><p>“That’s confidential.”</p><p>Finally, Peter just motioned for the phone. Reluctantly, Ms. G gave it to him. “Dr. B it’s me. She thinks I cheated based on some similarities between the papers we published and that paper I wrote last night. She’s a fine person. Can you just tell her the truth so I can get to class?”</p><p>Liz heard something that sounded suspiciously like, “fine person my ass.”</p><p>The phone was handed back. “Yes. Peter Parker is my intern. He wrote those papers. Kindly refrain from accusing him from cheating ever again. He also wrote the English paper he turned in. I was there when he typed it. If you ever tell anyone about this, it will be denied by all parties involved. Goodbye.” The phone clicked off.</p><p>Peter had forgotten how terse Bruce was with people he didn’t know. In this case, he was kind of grateful. Ms. G looked like she was contemplating her life. “Liz, did you know?”</p><p>Ms. Smith smiled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She walked out of the class.</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>“No clue who you were on the phone with. Would you mind writing me a hall pass?”</p><p>Ms. Smith scribbled out a pass and went back on her computer. Peter slid into computer science thirty minutes late, didn’t miss a beat in programming his project, and turned it in early.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow that chapter got long. I just adore people underestimating or not believing Peter. The poor dude.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. PB&J</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter walked out of school and rounded a corner on his way to the subway station, he let his shoulders slump. He let his face drop its happy facade and went into a quick New Yorker walk. He popped in some special noise blocking earbuds that Bruce had made him. With the training and Wanda and that Steve incident all in one week, he just wanted to have a little break. But he also knew when he got home he’d have to take care of all the little chores while Aunt May was still at work. It wasn’t her fault really, but it was still annoying at the end of the day. And then he’d have to do some readings and go patrolling. </p><p>“Hey, Dumbass!” yelled a voice from one of those stupid double decker busses.</p><p>Peter ducked his head and walked faster while pulling out an earbud just in case there was trouble. There was some arguing on the top of the buss that Peter could barely hear in the traffic.</p><p>“Peter!”</p><p>Peter’s head shot up. Atop a touristy celebrity spotter type bus sat the Avengers and his friends? Shuri, Ned, and MJ were leaning over the metal siding on open top of the bus screaming his name. Once they saw they’d caught his attention, the doors of the bus popped open and Peter ran to jump into it.</p><p>Bruce Banner was driving the bus. He pointed Peter up the stairs. “I figured you needed a break. Everyone’s up there.”</p><p>“Happy could have driven.”</p><p>“Yeah but then I’d have to be near the noise.” From above, Peter could clearly hear the merits of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches being debated.</p><p>“Fair.” </p><p>Peter ascended the stairs and took in the chaos. Ned, Shuri, and Lila were eating PB&amp;Js while MJ acted disgusted. A boy who was maybe 13 was fully supporting MJ, but Peter suspected it was just because she was pretty and older. He couldn’t blame the kid. </p><p>“Peter!” yelled MJ. “Help Cooper and I convince these fools peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the worst.”</p><p>“I’m going to sit this one out.”</p><p>MJ shot him a fake glare.</p><p>“I could argue for them with Ned.” </p><p>“Sitting out sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>Peter slid into a seat next to Natasha and glanced around the rest of the bus. Bucky and Steve watched MJ argue with detached interest and worked together on a crossword puzzle. Scott Lang held a little girl on his lap and entertained her with a very ugly stuffed bunny. Clint and his wife sat on either side of a younger boy and chatted. Pepper and Tony typed furiously on their phones. </p><p>“Hey, Nat. Where are we going?”</p><p>“Family camping trip. It was very last minute. We picked up MJ and Ned outside of school, but somebody had their earphones in.”</p><p>“Oops. I’m pretty sure I’m not anybody’s family, though and my friends definitely aren’t.”</p><p>“You’re family, Peter.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks.”</p><p>Natasha got a devious grin on her face. “And according to Wakandan laws, we can’t ask for family records, so Shuri is claiming MJ and Ned are her adopted siblings.”</p><p>“Chunky peanut butter is blasphemy!” Exclaimed MJ on the other side of the bus.</p><p>“Is not!” Said Shuri.</p><p>“Is too!” Said Cooper.</p><p>“Is not!” Said Ned.</p><p>“I could totally see that.” Said Peter to Nat. “How far are we going?”</p><p>“Three hours. Aunt May packed you a bag.”</p><p>“Nice. I’m going to nap.” Peter leaned his head on top of Natasha’s shoulder. She slung an arm around him happily. He deserved some sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m entering solid crack fic territory and I’m loving it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus rocked to a stop. Peter lifted his head up slightly. He saw trees through his sleep blurred eyes. His head was still on Nat’s shoulder, but now it seemed that she was asleep too.</p><p>Peter’s eyes focused on a phone camera in front of them. Clint was behind it miming to stay quiet. Peter gently put his hand up behind Nat’s head to give her bunny ears. Click. </p><p>She jerked awake. The hand behind his back tried to jump to his neck. Peter held it down gently. One. Two. Three. Natasha relaxed. </p><p>“Wow, I haven’t seen her sleep like that since... well I guess never,” said Clint. He picked his younger boy up and followed the others off the bus.</p><p>“Sorry, Peter.” Said Natasha. She had yet to extract herself from him.</p><p>“No harm done.” Peter gave her a quick hug and started grabbing his backpack.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“Nat, I know.” Peter grabbed her hand and hauled her up out of her seat. “I hear a river somewhere near us. Come on!” </p><p>Natasha was dragged down the bus stairs and out into the semi wilderness that surrounded it. Large oaks and tall pines competed for the sunlight that was quickly fading. The sounds of birds was loud and varied.</p><p>“Over here!” Yelled Ned. He was desperately trying to set up a large tent with MJ and Shuri’s help.</p><p>Nat waved Peter on. He ran over and tried not to look  too strong helping. </p><p>“Dude, you were crashed out. We won the peanut butter and jelly debate!”</p><p>“It’s true.” said Shuri. “I pointed out that peanuts are a good rotational crop because they restore nitrogen in the dirt so really we were just helping the planet.”</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes. “They got my weakness. It’s still disgusting, though. And you’re not helping the planet, you’re just delaying our inevitable famine.”</p><p>Peter started hammering in tent posts. “You doubt Shuri and I? We’re going to cure world hunger together.”</p><p>“You’re going to eat the rich?”</p><p>“That’d be like half the people on this trip.”</p><p>“I said what I said.”</p><p>“No, we’re not going to eat the rich.”</p><p>Shuri chimed in. “I’m not opposed to it.”</p><p>“We’re going to develop sustainable farming. I’ve already made drought resistant bananas!”</p><p>MJ looked skeptical. “Why didn’t I hear about this?”</p><p>“It was a failed attempt to make Steve one of those extinct bananas. He gets touchy about it.”</p><p>Ned’s face scrunched in concern. “You call Captain America Steve?”</p><p>“Well I’m not going to call him Mr. Rogers.”</p><p>Shuri giggled. “You totally should!”</p><p>MJ looked over to where Steve and Bucky were setting up camp. “Shuri, I dare you.”</p><p>“Mr. Rogers!” yelled Shuri at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Steve looked over. “Mr. Rogers was my father. Call me Steve.”</p><p>“Please tell me you know who Mr. Rogers is!”</p><p>“Of course I know who Mr. Rogers is. He was my father.” Steve smirked. He actually smirked!</p><p>“You know what I mean!”</p><p>“Not in the slightest.”</p><p>“The one from the kids TV show.” </p><p>“Yes. He was my father.” Bucky chuckled from behind Steve.</p><p>“That makes no sense.”</p><p>Steve made motions with his hands. “Through time travel, anything is possible.”</p><p>“Time travel isn’t real!”</p><p>Peter gave Shuri a look.</p><p>“Fine. Time travel isn’t possible with our current technology.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I’m from the future.”</p><p>Tony had walked over because of the commotion. “Don’t even try. He can’t be reasoned with.”</p><p>“Ha!” said Steve. “You still can’t prove I’m not from the future!”</p><p>“You’re from the past!”</p><p>“That’s not as cool!”</p><p>“This is what y’all argue about?” asked Ned.</p><p>“Among other things,” said Tony.</p><p>Everyone finished up their tents and gathered around some hastily erected benches. Bruce had been put in charge of the gumbo (a mistake in Peter’s opinion), and everyone just sat around chatting for a while. It was nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s short, but I think I got some good dialogue in there. This camping trip may last a few chapters! Also, my autocorrect now always capitalizes “May” because it thinks I’m talking about Aunt May. The curses of being a fanfic writer😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was uneventful, but Peter got a very welcome full nights sleep. He shared a tent with MJ, Shuri, and Ned. Of course, Tony had packed them all little air mattresses that were nicer than Peter’s bed at home. </p><p>They woke up to the excited squeals of Cassie and Nathaniel running around outside their tent. Peter stretched and got up to go to the little bathroom on the bus to get changed. </p><p>“Dad! They’re awake! Can we go to the river now?” shouted Cooper as Peter got out of his tent. </p><p>“Let them eat breakfast first, Coop. You can tell them to put on their swim suits if it makes you feel better.”</p><p>The boy came trotting over to Peter. “We’re going to the river today.” he said seriously. “You guys need to wear your swimsuits.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cooper.” Peter was pretty sure everyone at the campsite had heard, but the kid was well meaning.</p><p>A half our later, everyone had eaten and dressed in their swimsuits with clothes over them for hiking through the forest. </p><p>Bucky hacked through the forest and broke some branches ahead of them as the group walked through.</p><p>“He always insists on going first,” Steve whispered to Peter. “Even when I was the only super soldier. Don’t get an idiot husband.”</p><p>“I heard that!” said Bucky. “Trade with me, Natasha.” Nat pulled out a small machete and Bucky dropped back to where Peter and Steve were walking. “I wouldn’t have had to go first if you’d looked where you were going.”</p><p>“That was one time!”</p><p>Bucky turned to Peter, “this man walked off a literal cliff.”</p><p>“I was fine!”</p><p>“We spent three days looking for you!” Peter laughed at Bucky’s exasperation. “At least I can trust Nat not to fall off cliffs.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” said Clint. “I saw her jump off one once.”</p><p>“There was a plane below me!” said Nat.</p><p>“You broke three ribs.”</p><p>“Better than dying!”</p><p>“I was two minutes late for our pickup because of those damn Serbians. You would not have died.”</p><p>“I wasn’t about to stay and find out.”</p><p>Pepper helped Tony navigate the forest while he typed on his phone. “See you both had good reasons for jumping off cliffs. Tony just went up in one of those dumb suits and didn’t make sure it wouldn’t freeze.”</p><p>“The winds were unusually high, Pep.”</p><p>“Sure they were.”</p><p>“Can we just agree no more jumping off cliffs?” asked Peter. </p><p>A chorus of no’s rang out. “Leave all options open, Peter,” said Nat. She held out a hand to stop the group as they arrived at a small stream. </p><p>The water was narrow enough that the trees almost covered it completely. They’d arrived at a small rocky bank that they could get in at. Clint started helping his children get ready and the others unloaded their backpacks.</p><p>Natasha pulled Peter aside quietly. He was so used to it that he didn’t even look confused. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Keep your swim shirt on.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You’ve got some scars that I don’t think you want to explain.”</p><p>Peter thought to a few burns on his back and a space where some rubble had pierced through his side. “Thanks Nat.” It wasn’t lost on him that she left a swim shirt on too. </p><p>Peter took a running jump into the water where his friends were. Ned and MJ just laughed at his silliness. Shuri, however took a double take.</p><p>“Peter, you’re like ripped.”</p><p>Peter stood in the shallow river. The shirt may have hidden his scarring, but it clung to his six pack and muscled back. “Natasha taught me some workouts over the summer.”</p><p>“Plus he’s always been unfairly muscled,” helped MJ. “This fool goes on runs every morning.” </p><p>Shuri recognized that Peter was slightly uncomfortable and moved on. “Well you look like my brother. It’s rude. He goes on like one rock climbing trip and doubles his muscles.” That was uncomfortably close to Peter’s truth.</p><p>Luckily the others were splashing around in the shallows completely oblivious.</p><p>“Hey, Shuri. I bet you can’t get a rock from the bottom.” said MJ, and the girls were off.</p><p>Peter and Ned started racing with Cooper and Lila back and forth across the river. Peter had to really try not to win, but Ned was out of breath by the end. Apparently racing two children of a spy who takes them hiking all the time was not a good idea. </p><p>They were just starting another race when a shadow fell over the center of the river. “Shit,” said Bruce from the opposite bank. Peter looked up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes there’s a cliff hanger, but at least you’ll get an update tomorrow! I swear I’m nicer than Rick Riordan and I suppose even the far from home writers😂</p><p>I strongly suspect y’all know what the shadow is, but go for it in the comments, I guess lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wanda!” Peter shouted up at the rapidly approaching form. “Are you coming swimming?”</p><p>On second thought, Wanda didn’t look like she was in a swimming mood. She was being carried bridal style by Vision, and it looked like they were aiming to land on the shore next to Bruce and Nat. </p><p>“You said you had gone on a mission!” Wanda yelled as Vision landed softly on the shore. “What is this? A family camping trip?” </p><p>“Wanda, there are kids here,” said Bruce.</p><p>Peter waved for Ned to stay with Cooper and Lila. He  swam quickly over to the shore. Natasha and Bruce were desperately trying to get Wanda away from the group like she was explosive or something. Vision looked impassive at first glance, but his eyes told a different story. He was deeply angry.</p><p>“Come back to the camp site and we can talk.”</p><p>“I’m not a child!” </p><p>“We know Wanda.”</p><p>“You can’t keep avoiding me forever!”</p><p>“That was never our intention.”</p><p>Peter got over to the shore. The others were swimming farther down stream.</p><p>“Peter, this doesn’t involve you,” said Bruce sharply. </p><p>“It does involve me,” responded Peter. This was his friend. Wandas eyes were red with tears and he hadn’t even thought that she wasn’t with the group. She was supposed to be family too, but she’d been left behind. She was living his worst fear. </p><p>“Peter,” Nat warned.</p><p>“Why didn’t Wanda know about the trip?”</p><p>Bruce turned to Peter. He tried to take him aside, but Peter didn’t budge. “There are kids here. We agreed she was dangerous.”</p><p>“No, you said she was dangerous and I didn’t want to have that fight.”</p><p>“Go with the rest of the kids. We will handle this.”</p><p>“Dr. B, I love you, but you messed up. You’re wrong here and I think you know it.”</p><p>Wanda looked at Peter gratefully. Her initial anger had gone down a bit, and a couple tears ran down off her chin. Vision hugged her to his chest tightly.</p><p>“Apologize,” Vision commanded.</p><p>Nat was turning to Peter too now. “She got into your mind. I couldn’t let that happen again.”</p><p>“So that’s what this is about. I let her into my mind.” </p><p>“Apologize,” said Vision. Nat and Bruce ignored him.</p><p>“Is anyone actually going to throw a fit if Wanda gets near their kids?”</p><p>“No,” said Bruce.</p><p>“Who knew about Wanda not being told?”</p><p>“Just us and Tony, but Peter, it was what was best. You’ll understand when you’re older. You’re too trusting.”</p><p>Peter looked at Wanda. She was a twenty year old with snot dripping down her chin like a toddler. “Wanda’s coming swimming. Vision, get her something from the tower. Meet us at the camp site.”</p><p>Peter grabbed Wanda’s hand. She hiccuped. </p><p>“You don’t understand,” said Nat.</p><p>“Why I have to be the only adult in this situation? No I don’t.” Peter saw everyone playing down stream. “MJ!” She swam towards him. “MJ and I are going with Wanda to get her changed.”</p><p>MJ got out of the water and tossed Peter a towel. At Wanda’s beckoning, Vision flew off to the tower. Nat and Bruce just stared. </p><p>“We’ll be back in thirty.” </p><p>Peter and MJ walked on either side of Wanda. Once they were far enough away from the campsite, Wanda spoke.</p><p>“S-ss-silly of me.”</p><p>MJ slung an arm over Wanda’s shoulder. “No it’s not. Dumb asses the lot of them.” She was so much better at this than Peter. “If they can’t see how great you are, that’s their problem.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter tried to add.</p><p>They walked for a bit longer in silence. Wanda got a little smile on her face. “Your boyfriend’s a simp. I thought you should know.”</p><p>“Trust me, I know,” said MJ. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You bring gummies in your lunch for me every day. You hate gummies.”</p><p>“Aunt May buys them.”</p><p>“Because you ask her to.”</p><p>Peter grumbled something about Wanda being a snitch. It just made Wanda grin harder.</p><p>“He’s also kind of smart.”</p><p>“Don’t inflate his ego.”</p><p>“See MJ! I am a certified smart person.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“I got a hundred on my English assignment on Friday.”</p><p>“How’d you pull that off?”</p><p>“Well she thought I was cheating but I had her call Dr. B and we got it all solved.”</p><p>“Are you trying to get busted with this internship?”</p><p>“It’s fine!”</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes at him affectionately. “You’re a dork.”</p><p>“And you’re grumpy.”</p><p>“Not right now.”</p><p>“Wanda? I need you to weigh in.” </p><p>It was the first time that anyone had really just casually mentioned Wanda’s mind reading. Wanda couldn’t help feeling moods, but she’d always been self conscious of it.</p><p>“She’s not grumpy. She’s actually kind of happy.”</p><p>“Rude!” said MJ. “First rule of this friend group, always side with me.”</p><p>“Second rule, Peter’s a dork?”</p><p>“You’re getting it!”</p><p>They came up to the double decker bus and grouping of tents. Vision was waiting for them with a dark red one piece in his hand. While they waited for Wanda to change, he spoke to them.</p><p>“I could have flown you all here.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “She needed some time to calm down.”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“What about you? How are you doing?”</p><p>Vision looked positively confused. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Your girlfriend is upset. I happen to know about upset girlfriends.” MJ kicked him lightly. “It doesn’t exactly put one in the best of moods.”</p><p>“I’m a machine. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Saying that doesn’t make it true,” said MJ. “Do you want to come swimming too?”</p><p>“That would be... nice.” said Vision.</p><p>Wanda emerged looking much happier with her swimsuit on and a towel wrapped around her. They picked their way back through the forest together, and Vision didn’t offer to carry them once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bracelet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Mention of Attempted S*cide (Non graphic passing mention)</p><p> </p><p>Skip to end of chapter for summary not mentioning the TW. This TW probably won’t show up again, but I’ll put it in the beginning notes if it does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got back to the stream, Pepper had pulled out picnic blankets and sandwiches. Everyone was eating them with cans of soda in the heat of the day. Bruce, Nat, and Tony sat on the other edge of the riverbank, but they didn’t say anything. Peter took Wanda and Vision over to the Lang and Barton families who were sitting with Ned and Shuri.</p><p>“This is Wanda, everyone.” Peter spread out a picnic blanket. “Wanda, this is Ned and Shuri.” Shuri did a little wave, but Ned stuck out his hand. </p><p>“I’ve met everyone else,” said Wanda before they could be introduced. She grabbed a sandwich and drink. Vision sat unnaturally stiffly, but Wanda just leaned against him like she’d done it a million times.</p><p>They ate in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Lila, what’s wrong?” asked Wanda.</p><p>Clint looked a bit annoyed, but his daughter spoke up. “I lost my bracelet in the river. Dad couldn’t find it. Mom wouldn’t even try.”</p><p>Ms. Barton shook her head. “I’m sorry, honey, but it’s probably down stream by now.”</p><p>“What’s it made of?” asked Wanda.</p><p>“Tin and little plastic beads. I made it myself.” said Lila. </p><p>Wanda lifted her hand up and a ball of red light appeared in it. The others looked over. They began to stand. Then it was over. Something fell from the sky and the hand became just a hand again.</p><p>“Is this it?” Wanda tossed the little bracelet at Lila who caught it.</p><p>“Yes! See, Mom, it was still here! Ms. Wanda got it.”</p><p>“It was actually very far down stream, but you’re right I got it.”</p><p>“Thanks Ms. Wanda. Do you want to come swimming with us? We can race. Cooper usually wins, but I beat Ned.”</p><p>Wanda looked at Ms. Barton who gave her a slight nod. “I’d love to.”</p><p>The kids ran off into the water, and Wanda followed them. Peter gestured for Vision to come. Soon, everyone was back to swimming.</p><p>Wanda made little air bubble snorkels to let Cooper and Lila swim under water. Vision hovered just slightly over the water and let little Nathan and Cassie hang off his arms. After several races and a splash fight with his friends, Peter lay on his back in the water. Under the happy screams and calm conversations of the others, he heard Bruce and Nat talking.</p><p>“Bruce, you know we need to apologize to her.”</p><p>“She shouldn’t be here. She’s dangerous.”</p><p>“You’re dangerous, I’m dangerous, we’re all dangerous to some extent.”</p><p>“But she could probably kill everyone in a hundred mile radius.”</p><p>“Bruce, you know how it feels to be locked away. You can’t want that for the girl. I’d be a hell of a lot happier if she was away from Peter, but it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen. The best thing we can do is help her.”</p><p>“Does she deserve help after everything?”</p><p>Natasha’s voice hardened. “Yes.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean-”</p><p>“You forget how many people I killed. Good people. We can’t just give up on her.”</p><p>“She didn’t even try to stop. I tried to stop and couldn’t. I tried to die to stop, but he wouldn’t let me. How is that fair?” asked Bruce. His voice got quieter.</p><p>“She’s stopped now. She was confused like I was. For a long time I didn’t try to stop. Sometimes it’s scarier to stop than to keep going. Killing is easy, but once your done you have to live with yourself. Dying isn’t the answer.”</p><p>“How do you live with yourself?” asked Bruce. “How am I supposed to live with myself?”</p><p>“One day at a time.”</p><p>Peter swam back over to the others. Bucky and Steve had gotten into the water completely and were diving for rocks. Pepper and Tony just waded around. </p><p>Peter swam over to Tony and Pepper while Wanda was distracted with Cooper and Lila. “Mr. Stark, why didn’t you invite Wanda?” </p><p>“Bruce and Nat convinced me it was for the best.” </p><p>“And you let them?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Peter swam back away. He could get soul searching from Nat and Bruce. Tony would have to come to terms with this another time. You don’t just let teammates convince you to exclude other teammates. Tony had a stake in this too.</p><p>“Peter!” laughed Wanda. “I’m being attacked!” Her head went under the water as Bucky pulled on her legs. She made an air bubble for herself as she went down.</p><p>Peter swam over to help Vision pull her back up. Steve tried to yank them all under the water while Cooper hung on to his back.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent in a happy haze. When the sun set, everyone had light sunburns and tired limbs. Vision brought a tent from who knows where and set it up for himself and Wanda. They’d all drive back to the city in the morning. </p><p>Just as Peter was drifting off to sleep, he heard a tent unzip in the distance. The footsteps were from Nat and Bruce. The tent was Wanda’s.</p><p>“Wanda, we wanted to apologize,” said Nat. “We were out of line lying to you.”</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>“I let my personal problems affect how I treated you. I’m sorry,” said Bruce. “Sometimes we forget how young you are. At your age I was still working on my PhD.”</p><p>“And I was killing American spies.” said Nat.</p><p>“Thank you.” said Vision. “She needs time.” </p><p>There was some shuffling and the tent zipper closing. Peter fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary: Wanda helps out Lila by getting her a bracelet. Vision and Wanda play with all the kids while Peter overhears Bruce and Nat talking. Natasha convinces Bruce they should apologize. When Peter is in his tent, he hears them apologizing to Wanda, but Vision says she needs time.</p><p>Hi, guys! Spring Break has started, so my uploading schedule might get kind of crazy. Thanks for continuing to read my story. It’s kind of turned into a Wanda fic for the past few chapters, but we’ll get more on track soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ow!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back to New York was filled with gas station snacks and road trip music, and Peter spent the rest of his weekend doing homework and sleeping. Bruce and Natasha both offered him some well deserved apologies to him on the ride home. Monday morning, however, it was back to school again. He coasted through physics, tried his hardest in English, intentionally struggled in PE, and was finally caught up enough to train with Natasha on Tuesday. </p><p>“Hey!” said Peter as he entered the training room.</p><p>Natasha was doing some pull ups on a bar. “Hi, Peter. Just run through the basics and we’ll get started.”</p><p>“Okay.” Peter started going through his punch combinations on the punching bag. Natasha kept doing pull-ups while he warmed up. Sometimes he really doubted she wasn’t super powered.</p><p>“Steve wants to take you out on patrol on Thursday for your Avengers training. He still feels bad about that whole incident.”</p><p>“That’s water under the bridge, but I guess it would be fun for him to come. I can show him some tricks I learned if he can keep up.”</p><p>“It’s not water under the bridge for him. For all he knows Spider-Man is still stewing about it. Stewing superheroes are a recipe for disaster.” </p><p>“Like Wanda?”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“How’s she doing?”</p><p>“Bruce bought her a horse.”</p><p>Peter paused. </p><p>“If I’m doing pull-ups, you’re punching. Don’t stop.”</p><p>Peter reluctantly went back to punching. “Dr. B got Wanda a pony?”</p><p>“A horse. Well, a horse and a country house. He thought it would make her feel better to do something productive. Apparently he bonded with some horse in Brazil on a trip once and it helped him go straight. He figured she would like a calm horse.”</p><p>“That’s nice I guess. Does she even know how to ride?”</p><p>“No, but Vision’s helping her. She’s been up going up there to ride every day. I think it is helping her.”</p><p>Peter finished his warm up and jumped up to the bar next to Nat. He did one armed pull-ups next to her.</p><p>“Show off,” Nat panted.</p><p>“Weakling. What are we doing today?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>The training door clicked open. Peter turned around to look while continuing to outpace Natasha exercising. Clint was hauling several duffel bags. </p><p>“Okay, that’s just unfair,” said Clint as he approached. </p><p>“I know,” lamented Nat as she hopped down from the bar. “Have you got the stuff?”</p><p>“Yep. Peter, would you mind helping me with this?”</p><p>“Sure.” Peter hopped down. He picked the bags up. “Where to?” </p><p>“The beams on the roof. We’re setting up a sniper’s nest.”</p><p>“Am I going to get shot at?”</p><p>“My own special non lethal rounds. They do hurt a bit, though”</p><p>Peter hauled the bags up to a corner of the room where the ceiling beams met the wall. “Not even arrows? Lame.”</p><p>“They’re too easy for you to dodge.”</p><p>“Says who? I say we start small.” Peter hastily constructing a small structure from the bag. </p><p>“I mean I guess we could start with something smaller,” said Clint nervously.</p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes. “He’s just likes to argue and wants a day off,” Peter grinned down at her. “Hey, how’d you know how to set that up?”</p><p>“The pieces fit,” said Peter. Once the platform was finished, he threw a rope down and climbed to the ground. Clint climbed up it and grabbed a sniper rifle out of the bag.</p><p>“So, when do we start?” </p><p>“Now.” Natasha jumped out of the way and began climbing up to the platform. Clint fired several shots.</p><p>His spidey sense went off. Danger! “Ow!” A soft bullet grazed Peter’s leg.</p><p>“Be quicker!”</p><p>Peter ran across the room. Danger! “Ow!” He started swerving every fourth step. Danger! “Clint!”</p><p>“You’re being predictable. Let me know when you give up!”</p><p>Not likely. Peter leaped onto the wall. He primed himself. Danger! He let himself explode off of the wall.</p><p>“Better!”</p><p>Peter did this for a few minutes. He would always jump far enough that Clint had to completely aim again. It worked. Soon he was limited to a smaller space. Then they did it in the middle with no walls to jump off of. Each time, Peter got better and his learning curve sped up.</p><p>By the end of his training, Peter was sore and a bit bruised. Still he laughed up at Clint and Natasha. </p><p>“I won!” said Peter proudly.</p><p>“Good,” replied Clint. “We’ll do it with a blindfold next time.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“I hate you too, kid. Good job today.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more days of school and intern work, and suddenly it was Thursday. Peter got a text from Tony.</p><p>Mr. Stark<br/>Meet Steve at the back entrance of the tower in your suit. Call me if things get crazy. Good luck!</p><p>Good luck? Peter put on his suit and swung over to the tower. He was just going on patrol. It’d be fine. Right?</p><p>Steve was waiting for Spider-Man in his incognito clothes. Peter dropped down next to him.</p><p>“What’s the plan?”</p><p>“You do what you do and I supervise.”</p><p>“And if I decide to take down a whole gang?”</p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p>“Joking!” Peter started walking his normal route. “What have you been up to? Anything that’s not super secret?”</p><p>Steve followed along. “Shouldn’t you be swinging or something?”</p><p>“Nah. I walk with people all the time.” No one even glanced at Spider-Man walking next to some random guy. “It makes them feel special and I can do my job the same either way.”</p><p>“Hi, Spidey!” yelled a little kid. </p><p>“Hello!” Peter waved as he passed the kid.</p><p>“Well, I went camping this weekend with everyone from the tower and our intern. I think Bucky said you knew him.”</p><p>“I know of him.” Peter had to be careful here.</p><p>“Tony said you didn’t want come, but he also said that about someone else. You were invited, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you come?”</p><p>“I’d have to wear the suit and I don’t want to give up my identity just yet.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>They walked in silence for a while. Occasionally someone would yell hello and Peter would wave.</p><p>“Is the city different from when you grew up?”</p><p>“Very, but I like it. It might not seem like it, but people are nicer now. They’re more accepting.”</p><p>“That’s one good thing about living now. I think I would like the anonymity of living back then, though.”</p><p>“People like us can’t be anonymous. I admire you trying, but it may not last.”</p><p>“It just needs to last long enough.”</p><p>Peter started moving into the seedier neighborhoods. Steve didn’t comment on it, but he tensed a bit. </p><p>A small girl in ratty jeans and a faded shirt ran up to them. “Hi!”</p><p>“Hey, Sandy. How’s your mom doing?”</p><p>“She’s better.”</p><p>“Good! Tell her I say hello.” Peter took a few candies out of his pocket. “Don’t eat them all at once.”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>Steve took in the dirty little neighborhood. “Tony could help. They need help.”</p><p>“They need comprehensive social services. The avengers could help.”</p><p>“We don’t get political. We can fund a cleanup of the city.”</p><p>“And the other cities?”</p><p>“I thought this was an observation of your skills.”</p><p>“I had a captive audience and I was going to take advantage of it.”</p><p>BANG. A single shot rang out. </p><p>Spider-Man shot out a web and swung as fast as he could. Steve followed on foot, but he lagged behind.</p><p>A man was webbed to the ground in an instant. His gun clattered to the ground. Another man was screaming. His leg was shot. Superficial, good. Peter webbed that man up too with special attention to the leg. </p><p>Steve arrived. “You webbed the victim?”</p><p>“What? I’m not the judge or jury. I stopped the bleeding.” Peter checked his suit. “The cops will be here in five minutes. Dude might have been shooting in self defense. They’ll check the security cameras when we get there.” </p><p>“Can’t you do that?”</p><p>“Better not to get too involved.”</p><p>“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” yelled the shot man. It wasn’t clear who exactly he was yelling at. </p><p>Peter casually strolled away. “We need to get moving before the cops come. They’ll get my suit camera of the incident, but it just slows me down if I have to talk to them.” He mimed being a cop waving a gun. “Who did it Spidey?” Dropping his hands back down, he continued. “Hell if I know. I showed up once it was all over.”</p><p>Steve looked concerned. “So you just walk away?”</p><p>“I know some people have time to testify, but I have homework. It’s the best I can do. Besides, you’re the one that won’t use your platform for social change.”</p><p>“I never said I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“So you’ll do it? Advocate for comprehensive social services?”</p><p>“I’ll think about it. How old are you again?”</p><p>Careful... “Teen.”</p><p>“You’re pretty darn smart for a teen.”</p><p>“Ooh! You said darn!” Peter twirled around Steve. He even poked him once.</p><p>“I take it back.”</p><p>Spider-Man pouted through the suit. “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“I suppose I don’t. So, this is really all you do?”</p><p>“I fought a super villain once, but I’m banned from that for a while.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I got pretty close to dying.”</p><p>“Umm. Sorry about that.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>They arrived back at the tower. Peter waved goodbye to Steve and went home. Maybe the dude wasn’t too bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Spring Break! My bee hives are doing well and I actually processed some left over honey from the winter. They have varroa mites and small hive beetles, but that’s unavoidable. Have a great day, y’all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was attempting to repair a small machine used for producing 1 gigahertz to 300 gigahertz waves when the alarm sounded. It was an incessant beeping, but Peter really wanted to finish up.</p><p>Bruce finally had to come tap him on the shoulder. “We could just buy a new microwave!” he shouted over the alarm.</p><p>“Never!” said Peter. He grabbed the microwave and reluctantly followed Bruce to the elevator. The alarm was still blaring, but Dr. B stepped into it. Peter gave him a skeptical look. “In a fire?”</p><p>“Not that type of alarm.” Bruce texted someone on his phone. “You’re evacuating and I’m going to help deal with it.”</p><p>“Boring. Can I come back as Spidey?”</p><p>“No. Go do crowd control.” Bruce stopped the elevator at ground level and Peter stepped out.</p><p>Before Peter could ask what the alarm was for, the elevator doors closed and he was left holding a microwave in a very crowded lobby. Peter walked out with everyone else into a nearby building’s courtyard.</p><p>“This is just a drill!” yelled several security guards. “Please wait patiently until we are let back in.”</p><p>Peter plopped himself down on the ground and began tinkering with the microwave. He’d stashed some tools in it before he was kicked out. Bruce better explain this when he got back out. </p><p>“What are you working on?” asked a man standing next to him.</p><p>“Microwave.”</p><p>“What’s it for?”</p><p>Peter almost rolled his eyes. “Making food, duh.”</p><p>“A machine that creates sustenance? That is most amazing. Give it to me. I must bring it home.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I command it.”</p><p>“Dude, I’m trying to focus on fixing it.”</p><p>“Of course it is rare. I suppose I must bring you as well. I would like a technician.”</p><p>Then, Peter was grabbed by his shirt collar as a hole opened under them. He held the microwave above his head as he fell onto a tile floor. Dr. Strange stared at him.</p><p>“Peter?” asked someone.</p><p>“Nat?” Peter looked up to see the Avengers surrounding him and the man that had grabbed him. “Not my fault! This dude grabbed me.”</p><p>The man was on the ground in a second. Nat was at his throat with a knife. Tony had a repulser on his hand. Bruce looked like he was ready to chuck a wrench at the guy. Even Steve had taken out his shield. Wanda’s hands lit up, and Vision pulled her back.</p><p>“Do not harm my brother!” yelled Thor. Well this was awkward. No one lowered their weapons. </p><p>Loki looked up from the ground. “Is war really worth the life of one mortal?” he laughed.</p><p>“Yes.” said the group. </p><p>Loki’s eyes darted to Peter. “My apologies, mortal. I had no idea of your station.”</p><p>Peter picked himself and the microwave back up. “Guys, I think he just wanted the microwave.”</p><p>“It is true. The machine can make food. It is most amazing.”</p><p>“I told him it was broken, so he snatched me too.”</p><p>Weapons were reluctantly lowered. Wanda, however kept her hands up. “You touch him, I destroy whatever planet you’re from.”</p><p>Loki laughed. “Please do.” He poked Peter. Thor tried to jump in between them, but he was too late. </p><p>“It’s alright, Wanda!” said Peter. Her light flickered and then dissipated. Peter walked over next to her.</p><p>Thor shook his head. “Get the child out of here. We have things to discuss.”</p><p>Peter didn’t move. “I want to hear about it.”</p><p>Dr. B glared at him. Peter artfully acted like he hadn’t seen.</p><p>“Kid deserves to know,” said Tony.</p><p>“Who is he?” asked Thor.</p><p>“Our intern, Peter” said Natasha. “He’s normal, but in the same way Tony is normal. Well, smarter with less ego.”</p><p>“Hey! No need to be so honest.”</p><p>“We do need our best minds on this,” said Dr. Strange.</p><p>Peter hopped onto the workshop table and swung his legs off of it. “Nice, so, what’s the problem?”</p><p>“It all started when Loki here took over Asgard...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured if Bruce never went off world, I could work a few of Thor Ragnarok’s plot points. We will see how it goes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Star Spangled Man with a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Thor had finished speaking, Peter had fixed the microwave. He plugged it in to an outlet on the floor and tested it just to be sure. It made a regular microwave noise. </p><p>“Is that really necessary?” asked Dr. Strange. “There’s a whole civilization that may soon be destroyed.”</p><p>Natasha gave Stephen a warning glance. </p><p>Peter unplugged the machine and coiled the cord. “It helps me think.” He hopped back on the work bench. “So, Odin is dead and your crazy sister is on the loose?”</p><p>“Hela is Thor’s sister,” clarified Loki. “Luckily I was born of a different family. I bear no relation to them. And my brother is still broken up about the death, so pray don’t mention it.” Loki pouted a bit, but Thor didn’t look distressed at the mention of his father. “I on the other hand could not care less.”</p><p>“So,” interjected Tony, “what’s the plan?”</p><p>“That’s why we’re here. We were hoping you would come with us,” said Thor.</p><p>“And what?” asked Clint. “Most of us are mortal. I’ve got to be home for dinner with my kids.”</p><p>“There are thousands of families on Asgard that will die without us,” said Bruce. “I understand your reluctance, I really do, but something must be done.”</p><p>Vision stepped forward. “I will assist you.” </p><p>Surprisingly, Wanda joined him. “Me too. I know what it is like to lose one’s home.”</p><p>Bucky and Steve whispered to each other. Finally, Steve spoke. “Will Hela come to earth if she succeeds in Asgard?”</p><p>“She will try to conquer Midgard eventually.” said Loki as he fiddled with a piece of equipment he had somehow snagged.</p><p>“How do you know?” asked Peter.</p><p>“One is never satisfied with a kingdom of ashes. That is all Hela can create, thus it will never be enough. Her quest for domination will only end when there is nothing left.”</p><p>“Then we will come,” said Steve.</p><p>“You still need a plan.” said Tony. He snatched what looked like an arc reactor away from Loki and shoved it into a drawer.</p><p>“Then give us one.”</p><p>“I’m working on it. You’re the one just sitting there gossiping. Care to share with the class?”</p><p>“Bucky and I are strategizing unlike you.”</p><p>“Boys,” said Natasha. Steve looked ashamed, but Tony just rolled his eyes. </p><p>Peter raised his hand.</p><p>“Yes, child?” said Loki. That hand was definitely not directed at him, but it worked.</p><p>“What kept Hela locked up originally?”</p><p>“My father’s life force,” answered Loki, totally unaware that he’d twice made a mention of his family despite claiming no relation to them. “When he died she was freed.”</p><p>“Could you do that with some one else’s life force?”</p><p>“We’d have to capture her,” answered Thor. “It would be extremely difficult. We could tie her to my life force, but I fear it would not be strong enough.”</p><p>“Tie her to mine as well,” said Loki. </p><p>“How generous of you, Loki,” said Thor. “Why the change in heart?”</p><p>“Can you not believe that I just wish to repent and make amends?”</p><p>“It ensures you never kill him,” answered Peter. </p><p>Loki threw a nearby pencil at Peter. It was incinerated by a red light. “The small mortal is too intelligent to be useful. Can we rid ourselves of him?”</p><p>Everyone ignored Loki. </p><p>“So,” said Dr. B. “Could Wanda trap Hela in an energy field until your energies can be tied?”</p><p>Tony started feverishly drawing in the air. “I’ll work on that. Strange, have you still got that amulet?”</p><p>“I do. You are thinking time manipulation to make the odds go in our favor?”</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble.”</p><p>“Well,” said Loki. “Seems like you don’t need me for the mission. I will take my leave here.”</p><p>“Your energy?” asked Thor. “We need that.”</p><p>Loki magicked a small vial into his hand and filled it with a silvery solution. “It is yours.”</p><p>“Brother, you truly wish not to come?”</p><p>“I am not your brother. The witch and wizard have all they need. I will wait here for if you fail.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You distrust me- fairly of course. I cannot help you more than by remaining here.”</p><p>Thor almost looked pained. “I will return for you.”</p><p>“Of course, brother.”</p><p>“He’s still a prisoner. We can’t just leave him here.” said Tony. “Wanda, Strange, and Vision will be in Asgard and won’t be able to catch him if he escapes.”</p><p>“And what are Bucky and I? Chopped liver?” said Steve. “You don’t care we’re going.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Natasha turned to Bruce. “Nat, don’t you look at me like that.”</p><p>“It’s worked before.”</p><p>“Don’t say it.”</p><p>“We could put him in the Hulk confinement room.”</p><p>“Ooh, how enjoyable,” said Loki. “I like that one. It sounds safe.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to rebuild it,” said Bruce. “He’ll tear it apart.”</p><p>“I’ll help you rebuild it,” offered Peter.</p><p>“Fine. We will take care of Loki. Wanda, Vision, Dr. Strange, Cap, Bucky, and Thor can go to Asgard to stop this. When will you be back?”</p><p>“Two days or less,” said Thor. “Otherwise, prepare for war.” </p><p>“Good luck,” said Tony. “And star spangled man with a plan, don’t die. I’d rather not have to tell the country their favorite superhero didn’t make it back.”</p><p>“What about me?” asked Bucky.</p><p>“The rest of you are too smart to die. Cap has a history of suicide missions.”</p><p>Peter glanced up.</p><p>“Kidding!” said Tony quickly. “No one’s going to die. Have fun, y’all!”</p><p>The room was silent once the mission group left. Loki quickly filled that silence. “You were fools not to capture me before they left. Goodbye, mortals!” </p><p>Green magic shimmered around him. It kept shimmering. When it hadn’t dissipated in a solid fifteen seconds, Loki reappeared. </p><p>“So, it seems giving away my life force has temporarily weakened me. Care to take me to my chambers?”</p><p>“I’ll take him!” said Peter.</p><p>“We will all escort him,” said Bruce. “Just in case.”</p><p>Tony hummed the star spangled man with a plan on the elevator ride down to Bruce’s lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Pop-Tarts and SpaghettiOs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone  filed into Bruce’s lab. It was its usual clumsily organized self. Peter and Dr. B’s desks were shoved in a corner next to each other and equipment sprawled over the giant room. Bruce led them to a back door with Clint and Nat flanking Loki.</p><p>“This is it.” </p><p>Peter was curious. He’d assumed the whole lab was the containment room. He’d never been in here.</p><p>The door clicked open. The walls and floor were steel. Cheap furniture and paperback books framed the moderately sized room. Loki entered and started flipping through one on nuclear fusion.</p><p>“Loki, don’t ruin it.” Bruce looked concerned for the room.</p><p>“I do as I wish,” said Loki. </p><p>“Don’t be a child.” </p><p>Loki lay himself over a chair and swung his legs up onto the desk. “I’m older than all of you combined. I have seen stars die and civilizations born.”</p><p>“Do you want a Pop-Tart?” asked Peter. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s food.”</p><p>“Then bring me the best pop of tarts you have.”</p><p>The door to the room was secured shut with several electric locks and deadbolts. It was metal like the rest of the room and it had a little hole to slide food in like prisons do. Bruce and Peter were once again left alone in the lab when the others left.</p><p>Peter put several different flavors of Pop-Tarts in the toaster and waited for them. Bruce went back to typing on his computer. Eventually, Peter walked over and slipped the Pop-Tarts through the door slot.</p><p>“Many thanks, little Peter. Do you have anything more filling?” said Loki before Peter could close the slot.</p><p>“You’re hungry?”</p><p>“Yes. A boar would do nicely.”</p><p>“I’ll get you some SaghettiOs.” Peter went back over to the little kitchenette and stuck the soup in the microwave he had prepared.</p><p>Bruce looked up from his desk. “Careful with the prisoner, Peter.”</p><p>“He’s hungry.”</p><p>“Get him a paper plate and fork.”</p><p>Peter sat next to the slot and slid in his second bowl of SaghettiOs. </p><p>“So, your aliens almost smashed my apartment once. I’m glad you’re doing better.”</p><p>“I’m captured.” slurping sounds came from inside the containment room. “Just biding my time.”</p><p>“Well you did lend your life force to Thor. That was nice of you. And I like that you’re honest.”</p><p>“I’m the god of trickery and mischief!” Loki attempted to sound outraged, but it fell flat. </p><p>“You’re a pretty cool alien. Hey, I brought you some candies for when you’re done. They’re my favorite type.”</p><p>“I’m not a pet.”</p><p>“Of course not!” said Peter. He slipped the candy through the divider. “Everybody likes candy, but you don’t have to eat it.” </p><p>There was the crinkling of packaging. “Do you have more?”</p><p>Peter tossed a few more through the hole. “So, how’d you get caught?”</p><p>“I may have impersonated Odin. Thor found me out upon his return.”</p><p>“That must have been fun for a little bit at least.”</p><p>“Oh, it was. We had the grandest feasts and plays.”</p><p>“Do you feel bad about it?”</p><p>There was more crinkling of packaging. Peter ate some of his soup and waited in the silence. Bruce had gone over to fiddle with a machine across the room, so Peter and Loki had a some temporary privacy.</p><p>“I offered stability to my kingdom when it needed it. Father was senile and dying. He wouldn’t have allowed himself to be banished by me otherwise. There was no Thor and no mother there to help the people. They would not have trusted me. I dare say I feel proud of the whole ordeal.”</p><p>“And Thor doesn’t know why you did it?”</p><p>“No, and now my people are without a leader.” his voice dropped into sadness. </p><p>“You helped when you could. You are doing better.”</p><p>“Doubtful. I kidnapped you.”</p><p>“That was kind of fun.” Peter popped some of his own candy in his mouth. “I’ve always wanted to go through a portal.”</p><p>“I dislike it.” Loki passed his bowl and wrappers back out. “Does the machine really create feasts?”</p><p>“No. It just heats them up.”</p><p>“A shame. Asgardian crops have been less plentiful this year. A fire would be more effective than that box.”</p><p>“Maybe. Hey, Loki, you’re pretty cool. I’ve got to head home, but do you want anything before I go?”</p><p>“To be released?”</p><p>“Very funny. How about some books other than Dr. B’s old thrillers and scientific stuff? My girlfriend got me some classics that you’d like.”</p><p>“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>Peter went and got The Stranger, Animal Farm, and 1984. It wasn’t the lightest reading, but it would make a point. Planting the seeds for toppling alien monarchies would make MJ proud. </p><p>“Here they are. Don’t take The Stranger too seriously. I’ll see you tomorrow morning because It’ll be the weekend. Do you want visitors?”</p><p>“What type?”</p><p>“Sassy.”</p><p>“If you can.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Peter reluctantly closed the little slot in the door and fastened the latch. </p><p>“Dr. B, can I bring MJ here tomorrow? I think she’d want to meet Loki.”</p><p>Bruce looked up from his work. “Are you going to be sad if I say no.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Then okay as long as I’m in the lab when you do.”</p><p>“Awesome! See you tomorrow!”</p><p>“Bye, Peter!” Yelled Loki from his confines. </p><p>“Bye,” said Bruce who was walking over to the door to make sure it was secure. “Be safe!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Better late than never?😂 I had a busy day of trying and failing to catch butterflies. I got a nice grasshopper and dragonfly for my collection, though.</p><p>BTW, what do you think about me writing Loki to have taken the throne because he felt it was the right thing to do? Is it out of the realm of possibility? I think from the movie it is kind of possible, but maybe I’m just a sucker for a good Loki.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MJ and Peter took the elevator down to Bruce’s lab in the morning. MJ was still sleepy, and she leaned on Peter’s supernaturally solid frame. </p><p>“So why are you bringing me to meet a mass murderer again?”</p><p>Peter laughed. “The real question is why are you coming?”</p><p>“You’re such a dork.”</p><p>“What an amazing come back. Yes, I’m such a dork for bringing you into a secret lab to meet a god. I didn’t have to bring you.”</p><p>They walked into the lab hand in hand.</p><p>“I didn’t have to come. Besides, Shuri would have totally brought me eventually.” MJ waved to Bruce. “So, where’s Loki?”</p><p>“In here!” called a voice from the containment room in the back. “I was abandoned, unloved, alone. I opened myself to the indifference of the world. In the face of pain, there are no heroes.”</p><p>“It’s been ten hours, Loki.” Peter turned to MJ. “Did I mention he’s a drama queen?”</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes. “Somebody gave him the ammunition. He’s quoting the classics.”</p><p>“The only good human being is a dead one.” said Loki. Peter could almost see him draping himself onto a bed from the voice alone.</p><p>“Okay, that’s not even what that one means,” said MJ. She went over to sit next to the door and opened the little slot so they could talk easier.</p><p>Peter started preparing breakfast for the three of them. “I may have given him some of your books.”</p><p>“Without their historical context?” MJ said with mock distain. </p><p>“He gets it. Right Loki?”</p><p>“The metaphors are really very simple. The books have both helped me talk more plainly and expanded my mind.”</p><p>Once Peter had made all of the toast and jelly, one of them flew off the counter, through the open slot in the door and into Loki’s hand. </p><p>“Did I mention I have my powers back?”</p><p>Suddenly, a portal opened in the lab, Wanda stumbled out dirty and exhausted. Vision, Steve, Bucky, and Dr. Strange followed. MJ made her way over to where Peter was out of the way of the others. </p><p>“It has been done,” said Dr. Strange. “She is contained.” </p><p>“Damn it,” said Loki. “I was hoping at least one of you would be dead. I guess we can’t have everything we want.” </p><p>Wanda glared at the door, but Thor started working to unlock it. “Brother, you were worried?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You were!” The last lock came undone and Loki came out into the lab. “Everyone is okay. I even got mjolnir back.”</p><p>“Fantastic.” Loki made another piece of toast fly into his hand from where Peter was at the edge of the lab. “But surely you are all hungry after your little adventure. Care to feed me more than some toast before I go back to being imprisoned.”</p><p>Wanda nodded in reluctant agreement. “I am hungry.” She saw Peter where the toast had flown from and waved. “Peter, could you?”</p><p>“I’ll text everybody and meet you guys in the avengers floor in fifteen.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Soon, everyone was sitting at a long table in the avengers floor of the tower. Peter had only been there when it was empty, and since then, it had undergone a complete remodel. The kitchen was attached to the dining room with a bar counter. Next to it, a large living room with a couch was lowered into the floor. Branching hallways indicated the avengers occupied the whole floor. </p><p>Peter had brought up almost the entire stock of his favorite bar-b-q restaurant. He’d been offered one of the kitchen carts to transport it once they’d seen this security clearance. MJ followed behind him and helped distribute the food once they’d gotten up to the dining room. She was taking all of this very well, but Peter was sure she’d want to chat about it later.</p><p>Once they were done, Peter realized there was a slight tension in the air. There were plenty of empty chairs, so he slid one out and motioned for MJ to sit. He pushed the chair back in for her. Peter took the chair next to it, but MJ looked at him meaningfully. He hated when she did that. He never knew what it meant.</p><p>“Peter, you sat me at the head of the table,” said MJ.</p><p>Wow. MJ didn’t know these people at all. No one would care. Peter looked up. Pepper was seated at the other end. Not a problem. Then, he saw the others.</p><p>Everyone was staring at him. Bruce shook his head slightly. Vision passed Wanda five dollars. Dr. Strange raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sorry, guys.” said MJ. She tried to scoot out of the chair. It didn’t move. “I’m not sure why it’s stuck.”</p><p>Peter scooted the chair out for her. She took the seat on the other side of him. Then, he saw it. A hammer was tied to the leg of the chair.</p><p>“He is worthy!” yelled Thor way too loud.</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes once she saw mjolnir. “Of course you would be, dork.”</p><p>“But I didn’t lift it,” said Peter. </p><p>“It moved!” replied Thor. “Bring it to me, boy. You are more a man than any of these mortals.” </p><p>“Thanks?” Peter looked at Bruce for reassurance. He gave a small smile. Natasha nodded next to him.</p><p>Peter picked up mjolnir from where it was tied to the chair. It was lighter than he had expected. He gave it to Thor who placed it next to himself.</p><p>“Loki, we have gained a new brother. Feast my friends! Today is a day of celebration.”</p><p>Peter sat back down a bit stunned. “Why was it tied to the chair?” he asked Bucky.</p><p>“Steve and Tony both wanted to sit at the heads of the table. Thor decided only the worthy could, but he’s only got one hammer and he likes Pepper” Bucky scooted in to a whisper. “If you ask me, Steve could have moved it.”</p><p>“Stop telling people that!” Said Steve.</p><p>Bucky pulled away, “Shit, super hearing. Besides, Peter isn’t people. He’s special.”</p><p>MJ put an arm around Peter. “Of course he is. Still, I don’t think it was super hearing. I heard you from here.”</p><p>“You’re a horrid whisperer,” chided Steve.</p><p>“I’m old.”</p><p>“I’m old and a better whisperer than you.” </p><p>Peter looked around the table as Steve and Bucky teased each other. Tony and Pepper were talking in low tones. Wanda and Vision chatted happily. Natasha was working on bringing Dr. Strange into a conversation she was having with Dr. B.</p><p>Clint pulled up his chair next to MJ and Peter. “So, how does it feel to be worthy?”</p><p>“About the same as it felt before.”</p><p>The rest of the breakfast went normally other than the occasional glance at Peter that indicated he had been mentioned in a conversation, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I’ve been busy with writing a few major papers for school. It’ll all be over late next week, but I might drop off the face of the earth a few times lol. I hope you liked this mjolnir reveal. I know it’s been done a bunch, but I love it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sandwiched himself between MJ and Ned and tried to get some sleep at the lunch table. The seat was a hard plastic, but as all students know, that seems to stop mattering when you’re running on three hours of sleep. </p><p>Peter had gone to training with Natasha yesterday, helped the chemical engineering team with a really cool project until midnight, and totally forgotten his semester physics project. Sure his grade could have probably taken the hit, but he wasn’t that type of person. Now he was asleep at his lunch table.</p><p>“Look at Peter! I guess he isn’t as smart as he leads everyone to believe. He probably had to study all last night,” said Flash from across the cafeteria.</p><p>Peter’s headache thudded with every beat of his heart. His back was sore from training. He was hungry, but he might be sick if he ate.</p><p>MJ put a hand on his back. “Drink some water if you’re awake.”</p><p>Peter lifted his head so that she could pass him a water bottle. He hoped it wouldn’t come back up.</p><p>Flash was still yammering on about nothing. “That test was totally rigged. I studied for hours and got an eighty. The teacher said the average was a sixty, so really it’s a great grade.”</p><p>One of Flash’s less intelligent goons spoke up. “The average is really lower than that. It always gets dragged up by Parker’s hundreds. I bet you had the second best score. Impressive.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence while Flash processed. Then he was suddenly coming Peter’s way with footsteps that seemed louder than the rest of the cafeteria. </p><p>“Parker, what did you get in history?”</p><p>Peter just put his head back down. Really? Now?</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” </p><p>Flash looked back at his group who weren’t convinced. One had taken out her phone to check Snapchat.</p><p>“What did you get a sixty? A seventy?” That booming voice continued. </p><p>Peter started counting. Three. Point. One. Four.</p><p>“Just show me!” </p><p>Peter put a hand on MJ’s knee and Ned’s arm. He could feel them straining. One. Five. Nine. Two. Six. </p><p>“Fine. You’re probably just upset you’re a disappointment.”</p><p>Five. Three. Five. What was the next number? </p><p>“I bet your parents don’t even love you.” </p><p>The entire table of Flash’s friends turned their attention to him. Flash’s breathing sped up. </p><p>Head still on the table, Peter spoke. “My parents were prouder of me than yours will ever be of you.” He kept his voice low. “I got a hundred because I got here on my own merits. If you’re ever brave enough to ever step out of your parents’ shadow, you’ll realize it actually takes work to get places. Spider-Man would be ashamed if he ever talked to you, which I’m fairly sure he’d never do.”</p><p>Flash turned, and with a plastered smile, returned to his table to tell them that Peter had gotten a seventy five. </p><p>“Peter,” said Ned. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Take a nap,” said Peter. Guilt mixed with stress in his bruised chest. It tightened around him as he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-Man walked the streets of New York. He’d told Clint that it didn’t feel different to be worthy, but it did. How could he be worthy? He snapped at Flash, he left his homework to the last minute, he put off taking out the trash so long that Aunt May did it after her long shift. Cap being worthy made sense, but how could he be?</p><p>Maybe these thoughts were the reason that Peter look up to see who had fallen into step next to him. He just kept walking without engaging the civilian. It was wrong. People looked forward to chat with him. Was he even worthy of that?</p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>It was a hesitant hi. It sounded sad. Peter couldn’t stop himself. He needed to be alone, but he couldn’t leave someone who was hurting. “Hello.”</p><p>“I had a bad day. Did you have a bad day too?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Then Peter didn’t stop himself like he usually did. “God I hate bullies.”</p><p>“Me too. My name’s Flash.”</p><p>Peter looked up. Damn. He didn’t need this right now. His secret identity was in jeopardy and it was Flash. He’d tricked everyone else into thinking he was worthy. He didn’t need this. Flash was the only one who knew the truth. He needed that.</p><p>“Oh. I can leave,” said Flash. There were tears in his weaselly little eyes. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”</p><p>“No. Stay.” Breath in. Breath out. “The bad day’s getting the best of me. I’m sorry. Tell me about your day.” </p><p>This was definitely an invasion of a privacy. Peter didn’t care. He couldn’t leave Flash. He wanted to hear about his horrible self.</p><p>“There’s this dude at school. He’s so freaking smart without trying. I study for hours to pass a test he aces. He’s got a girlfriend and a best friend and everything. Today he told me my father bought my way into this school. He told me I would never amount to anything. He made fun of me for ever thinking I would be able to talk to someone like you.”</p><p>“So, he’s a bully. He sounds pretty horrible to me.” Peter ignored the woman waving to him from her balcony. He kicked at the ground. </p><p>“No.” Flash waved at the woman. Tears ran down his red face. “He was right.”</p><p>“He’s an idiot,” Peter said. </p><p>“My dad probably did buy my way into that school. That’s why I’m always behind. I’ll never be anything other than what my parents make me. Peter can be whatever he wants.”</p><p>“He’s a bully.”</p><p>“But he’s not. That’s the worst part. He’s nice. He never starts anything. Why do I hate him so much? I’m a horrible person.”</p><p>Peter looked at Flash who was basically sobbing at this point. He wasn’t nice. He was lazy. Everyone would leave him eventually.</p><p>“See. You think I’m a horrible person too. I was dumb thinking you’d even care.”</p><p>“I care. I’m sorry.” God. He shouldn’t have yelled at Flash. It was so dumb. “Sometimes I hate myself.”</p><p>Flash stopped blubbering. “You do? But you’ve got everything. You’re a hero.”</p><p>“But I don’t do enough. I patrol what maybe ten hours a week at most. How selfish is that? I’ve got these powers and I won’t even give up my life to protect people. And I’m mean. I snap at people I shouldn’t. I think I’m better than other people.” Peter realized that Flash wasn’t listening, but it was good to say it.</p><p>“What do I do, Spider-Man?”</p><p>“Your best. It’s all any of us can do.”</p><p>“No ones going to believe I met you much less talked to you.”</p><p>“Then don’t tell them.”</p><p>Flash looked at Spidey like he had said the moon was made of cheese. “Why would I talk to you if I couldn’t tell people?”</p><p>“Forget it.” Peter swung away. Still, his chest felt a bit better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to my stressed vibe chapters. I’m almost done dying over papers that determine if I get college credit and trying to order enough bee supplies to get through the spring. Y’all are the best. I’ll try to be back soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Bruce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter patrolled until it got dark and then wandered over to Stark tower. He went through a back entrance as Peter Parker. Through the lobby and down the elevator he went. He padded into the lab softly. It’s lights had been turned down, but a little lamp illuminated Bruce reading in a corner.</p><p>“Peter, are you all right?” Bruce put down the little novel he was reading in the corner of the lab. He was lounging on an old couch, but he sat up as Peter entered. </p><p>“Bad day,” answered Peter. </p><p>Dr. B just nodded. Peter sat down next to him. They worked together less now that school was back in session, but he valued the times they did. Bruce messed up sometimes, but he cared. He did his best. Peter leaned against him.</p><p>“School?” asked Bruce.</p><p>“Everything.” </p><p>They sat there for a bit, in the dimmed lights and timelessness that basements afford. Bruce eventually opened his book again. Peter rested his head on his shoulder and stared out into the expanse of equipment. </p><p>Did he even deserve to be here? He wasn’t special. Still, Dr. B sat next to him. He’d been dumb to talk to Flash. He’d been dumb to yell at Flash. </p><p>Peter’s breath grew shaky. It rattled out of him. His chest hadn’t felt this tight in a long time. Bruce rubbed his back. The room smelled like peppermint tea and old books. </p><p>“I yelled at Flash today.” Peter focused on the comforting hand on his back. At some point he’d leaned forward on his legs. “He mentioned my parents. He said they’d never be proud of me.” His voice shook. “I broke and yelled at him. I never yell. I don’t do that. I’m not that kind of person.” </p><p>Peter’s stomach felt so empty. It was eating him, consuming him. “I’m not worthy. Everyone thinks I am. Even Flash said so.”</p><p>Bruce spoke softly. “It doesn’t matter if you are worthy. Peter, you’re okay. You’ve been through this. You’ll be okay.”</p><p>Peter looked up at him. “But I caused this.” I yelled. I tricked people. “And Flash is going to tell everyone he met Spider-Man. And I couldn’t help him.”</p><p>“Explain, please.” </p><p>The words tumbled out of Peter faster than when he was just excited. It was desperate. “I feel like I hold things in and then break. Things get better until they are bad again. I help people. Wanda and Loki were nice. People like me, but they don’t know me.  They know Peter. They don’t know I could help more people. And then I yelled at Flash today which I never do. And I went on a walk to clear my head and he found me and we talked and he might not even hate me! But then we was shitty again and everyone is going to think he’s friends with me, well with Spider-Man. And Tony still thinks he’s right about not inviting Wanda.” Peter squeezed his eyes closed.</p><p>“Peter?” </p><p>“Dr. B, I can’t fix it. I can’t fix it.” </p><p>Bruce maneuvered himself in front of Peter. “You don’t have to fix it.” </p><p>“I always fix it. That’s what I do.” Peter’s face dripped with tears. “That’s why I’m worthy.”</p><p>“I don’t care why you’re worthy or if you’re worthy. You don’t have to fix it. You can’t fix people. It’s okay to make mistakes.” </p><p>“But I fixed Wanda.”</p><p>“Wanda’s still struggling. Your kindness helped her, but you can’t base your worth on helping people. That’s up to them. Tony might never realize he was wrong. That’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s not. They need to be nice. Flash needs to be a good person. Mr. Stark needs to care.”</p><p>“No.” Bruce looked at Peter. “Maybe I’m wrong too. Maybe people can change more than I want to admit, but I know you can’t take on that responsibility.”</p><p>“ When you can do something to help, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you. ”</p><p>“I can’t afford to think like that. I was a monster. I was a literal big green monster. I actively hurt people. We can’t be perfect. We can’t protect everyone, and we certainly can’t change them.”</p><p>“But that wasn’t you!” </p><p>“It was me. I couldn’t control myself, but I let myself get angry. Pete, it was me and the bad things you do are you, but they don’t make you a bad person. You can’t think everything bad happens because you didn’t stop it or because you did something.”</p><p>Peter didn’t speak.</p><p>“You have a lot of people who care about you. Thank you for coming here.” He said it with a sense of finality.</p><p>“Why do they love me?” asked Peter.</p><p>“I don’t know. Why do you love your Aunt May? It’s something more than I can explain. I can tell you why we like you, though. You care. You care more than anyone I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Will they like me after I’ve tricked them? What if they find out I’m Spider-Man?”</p><p>“They will understand. I know my team. It will be okay. They might treat you differently for a while, but I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Thank you, Bruce.” There was a hitch in Peter’s voice as he realized what he’d just said.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As y’all know my story tends to get randomly angsty sometimes. Sorry! Also sorry if I haven’t responded to comments or updated much. I just finished my second to last college credit exam. I’ll have a few more busy weeks and then be basically free other than the rest of my regular high school work. Hopefully I’ll finish this work up and start on something new. Thank you all for bearing with me💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Donations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up in a bed. The sheets were softer than they were at home. He was still in his jeans and T-shirt. A soft light came from under the door and from a light switch. </p><p>Peter got up to turn on the lights. The room was a twenty foot square with a twin bed in one corner and a dresser in another. A small note was folded on the dresser. </p><p>“You fell asleep. Aunt May sent over some clothes for the dresser last time you crashed on the couch. School has been taken care of. You have the day off. The door next to the bed is to a bathroom.  -Bruce”</p><p>He didn’t have to go to school. May knew where he was. Peter changed and took a shower. He emerged from the room feeling alright. A digital clock blinked at him that it was just after 10am. His phone was charging in a corner with several messages from his friends telling him jokingly that he was a delinquent. MJ had quickly texted after that she was just joking. “Have a good day, dork.”</p><p>Peter went into the lab. Bruce waved at him from his desk. “There’s a conference going on upstairs. I declared a today a mental health day for you. Natasha will be here for lunch if you want to come back then.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Peter was actually feeling pretty good about just wandering around today. “What’s the conference on?”</p><p>“Nerdy stuff?” said Bruce, typing something out on his computer. “Something about the best and brightest ideas.”</p><p>“Well I’m going to get breakfast from the food court. See ya later!”</p><p>The food court was loud like usual, but Peter found a nice spot to eat his pancakes. He liked watching people and wondering what they were doing. Sure he knew a lot of people here, but Stark tower hosted literally thousands of workers. As he worked on eating, an excited gaggle of college students sat down near him.</p><p>“Dude! I’m literally shaking. Do you think we might get an investor?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. We’re in Stark Tower. I’ve peaked in life.”</p><p>The dialogue made Peter smile. They were so excited to be here. One of the girls was braiding a section of her hair nervously. He could see a guy’s leg bouncing. </p><p>“How long do we have?”</p><p>“Twenty minutes until roll call upstairs.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“Floor seventy. The presentation hall.”</p><p>They picked up their trash and went to the elevators. Peter’s curiosity was piqued, so he took his own elevator to the presentation floor. There was a line for spectators already forming to get into the hall. </p><p>Despite a few raised eyebrows, Peter’s ID got him into a spot in the back. Then the presentations started. Sandwiched between two suits, Peter listened to ten different groups of students talk about their ideas. There was robots and facial recognition software and much much more, but Peter was waiting for the group he’d seen. </p><p>They had a presentation on low cost computers for low income communities. They had made laptops that could be manufactured from old phones. Honestly, it was genius. Peter could see exactly how useful this could be. </p><p>Grinning, the girl finished her presentation. “Thank you and we hope that Stark Industries might donate used phones. We welcome any investors to talk to us outside at the conclusion of this event.”</p><p>Peter found them after. They sat outside the hall just like they said they would.</p><p>“What do they mean it’s not marketable? We aren’t selling it! People donate the phones and we make computers for kids. It’s a non profit.”</p><p>“They’re businessmen. It won’t make money unless people donate the phones. People won’t donate to a business.”</p><p>“Then we take it to the school districts!”</p><p>“Personal computers are supposedly nonessentials.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>Peter took out his phone, careful to stay close to the teens. </p><p>Peter<br/>Do I still have money in my workshop fund?</p><p>Bruce<br/>Yeah. The plastic compound you made is doing well.👍 what for?</p><p>Peter<br/>You text like an old man. Some college group at the convention has an idea. It’s a nonprofit.</p><p>Bruce<br/>Go for it! Might make you feel better. </p><p>Peter walked up to them. He had the sudden realization that he was a teen in a ratty T-shirt when they looked up. Still, he had a job to do.</p><p>“Hello. My name is Peter Parker. I liked your idea.”</p><p>The girl smiled. “Thank you! Did you take off school to be here?”</p><p>“Kind of,” said Peter. “I’d like to invest.”</p><p>“Oh,” said the boy. “We’re working on a crowdfunding source, but we can’t take donations now.”</p><p>Peter fumbled with his words. “I mean I’ll be your sole investor. I want to fund your first year at least.”</p><p>Their eyes widened. Peter smiled. Then they glanced back and forth among each other. Okay, that was a bit of overkill. </p><p>“Hey, Pete,” a voice came from behind him. “Are you stealing my talent?”</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter tried to sound serious. “Stop doing that. Besides, I’ve claimed them.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’m pretty sure I have Stark phones you don’t have. Also, don’t you need money to invest?” Tony was trying to be funny, but he also looked genuinely confused.</p><p>The college students glanced between Peter and Tony. </p><p>“I keep a fund from my tech,” said Peter proudly. “For occasions like this.” He turned to the students who were at least five years older than him. “Ignore Mr. Stark. I’ve got you covered.”</p><p>“We’d be happy to have help from anyone who would like to invest,” said the girl. She was beaming.</p><p>“How about I donate the phones and you get them started,” said Tony.</p><p>“You’re the worst. Don’t you have a job?”</p><p>“This is my job. Don’t you have school?”</p><p>“Touché. You never saw me here.” Peter handed his email to the girl on a slip of notebook paper. Tony handed her an embossed card.</p><p>They walked away together. Tony seemed particularly amused at the way the students chattered as they left. “So, you’ve got investment money now?” he asked. </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Half the Stark phone cases are made of a polymer I created. I have money for nonprofits. Why are you here?”</p><p>“I might have heard talk of a sixteen year old in my building on a school day.”</p><p>“FRIDAY’s a snitch. It’s a mental health day.”</p><p>Tony laughed. “Well have fun. I have a meeting.”</p><p>Peter took a elevator back down to the lab while Tony went up his private one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just an idea I had that I wanted to put in this fic. Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my sequel! I take suggestions and love comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>